


【太和】如果世界毀滅

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Long Road [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 放心，世界還正常運轉著，並沒有被毀滅，未來大概也不會。但石田大和和八神太一的世界卻已永遠缺失了重要的一部份。幾通電話，幾個簡短的訊息，一場突發旅行。也許兩個人一起，就還能修補點什麼。(首發Lofter，搬文存檔用，算是正式列為失物招領前傳就貼過來了)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Long Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027743
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

您有一則新的語音留言———

_哥哥？_

_……你還好嗎？_

_……昨晚解散後就沒有再聽到你的消息，可以的話回覆我，好嗎？_

嗶———

_太一哥終於回了光的簡訊，説自己平安到住所了，你們有聯繫嗎？你和太一哥，如果……不願意和我們見面的話，至少可以和太一哥聊聊？_

_已經第二天了，我有點擔心……_

嗶———

_光説也許要給你們多一點時間，我也知道我現在沒立場説這些，但我還是希望你不要自己一個人承擔，約個時間見面好嗎？就我們兩個，巴達獸先寄放在……啊。_

_抱歉，哥哥……_

_總之，考慮一下？_

嗶———

_至少回個訊息？我真的很擔心。_

嗶———

_再沒有音訊我就要去找你了，哥哥。_

嗶———

留言播放結束，手機螢幕的光線暗了下來。

石田大和躺在窗簾緊閉的昏暗房間中，空洞的視線盯著天花板，他想要思考點什麼，例如現在是幾點，星期幾，答案似乎就在手邊，只要抬起手機就可以看見，但是身體卻遲遲沒有動作。

麻木。

上次吃飯是什麼時候？

躺在床上這樣沒有移動的狀態又維持了多久呢？

一瞬間想起先前被忽略的語音留言，想起了掛念自己的弟弟。

他閉上眼，深呼吸一口氣。

手掌在床單面上摸索著，碰到了手機，彷彿機械式的動作點開和岳的聊天室訊息，將累積不知道多少、充滿關心和安慰的留言訊息直接忽略已讀後按下了簡短的回覆：

『我沒事，再聯繫。』

簡短又冷漠的話語很明顯並不像內容表達的＂沒事＂的樣子，但大和知道現在的自己沒有辦法提起精神做表面功夫，況且岳也不會相信他的強顏歡笑，至少讓弟弟知道人還好好的沒有發生什麼意外就行，發送完訊息後習慣性的按下了home鍵，一個錯誤的決定。

原以為已經乾涸的淚水從眼角開始湧現，感受到熱度滑落臉頰的時候大和已經來不及後悔了，與加布獸搭在重機上迎著陽光的自拍合照在淚水遮擋下模糊不清，握著手機的手指在顫抖著，已經過了兩天了，他不想繼續陷在這種情緒裡，也知道自己不應該，但無論做什麼事情都會聯想到那失去的夥伴，傷口太新太深，無形的鮮血如同淚水一樣不管如何都止不住，丟下手機翻過身，將臉埋進枕頭柔軟的布料裡，用力壓著緊閉的眼簾彷彿這樣就可以阻擋什麼，呼吸越來越急促不穩，大和甚至連自己到底在痛苦什麼都説不出來，原以為大哭過一次就好，早就有心理準備，發洩過後自然就可以抬頭挺胸的向前進，但事實上完全不是這樣。

飯不想吃，不想出門，渾身疲憊，戰鬥過後的疼痛仍在，躺在床上卻一點都睡不著無法休息，閉上眼回憶的畫面就會立即湧現，速度太快太多連到底在想什麼都還無法整理下一輪的潰堤又會再次發生，腦袋裡只有夥伴的名字，彷彿虔誠信徒一般在心裡默念———加布獸、加布獸、加布獸；那個永遠支持自己，陪伴自己，分享靈魂的的夥伴，再也不會出現了，並不是短暫的離別，而是永遠的消逝；照理説大和必須向前走，然後緬懷過往，不是應該這樣嗎？但如果回憶時只能感受到痛苦，思考時只感受到麻木，他還能怎麼做？

咬著牙努力忍住哽咽，似乎聽到如同痛苦困獸一樣的聲響，直到幾秒後大和在意識到那是從自己喉嚨深處發出的哭泣聲，太痛了，或許是岳如此擔憂又害怕刺痛到哥哥而小心翼翼的語音、又或許是那一瞬間瞧見的手機桌布照片，這次的情緒爆發比前幾次都來的猛烈，就連大和自己都不知道是為什麼，太陽穴傳來陣陣刺痛，呼吸喘不過氣，該怎麼做？以前的自己是怎麼做的？幼年時在洞窟裡當他躺在地上渾身發冷喘息的時候是誰幫他生火，是誰為他蓋上皮毛，是誰不停訴說著安慰的言語，現在的他還想要再一次———如果能再一次。

太痛了，呼吸困難，該怎麼停止這樣的痛？

被放置在一旁的手機突然震動，大和才意識到自己並沒有真的窒息，也許已經過了很久，距離聽完留言的時間，事實上他的氣息還算平穩，只剩眼淚尚未停止，感覺到還有些許力氣，緊抓著床單的手緩緩鬆開，指尖移動到螢幕上隨意劃過，震動停止。

『……大和？』透過手機傳來的是太一有些猶豫的聲音。

他眨了眨眼，昏沉的腦袋似乎清醒了一點：「太一。」

聲音沙啞的不像話。

另一端似乎並沒有對這樣的情況感到意外，又或是也處於與大和半斤八兩的糟糕模樣，大和默不作聲地想著，他沒什麼想開口的意思，同時也不在意太一那端只是喊個名字就靜下來的情形。

又翻了個身，平躺在床上，耳朵就貼在手機旁，他聽見了太一的呼吸聲，隱隱約約的，大和沒打算靠聲音判斷太一現在的狀況，不用想也知道與自己相比不會好到哪裡去，開口問話也是毫無意義的，關心也是。

但不知為何，並不想掛斷。

疲憊著眨眼，他思考著太一到底為什麼打電話來但又不說話。

大概跟自己一樣，覺得問問題也沒有意義吧？

反正也說不出什麼，不想動腦思考怎麼讓對方轉移注意力，講什麼都是傷口上撒鹽，撒了他的也會灑了自己的，何必呢？講安慰的話也是痛，不講也是痛，就這樣安靜應該是最好的選擇了。

等到真的有想到什麼再說吧，大和再次閉上了酸痛發脹的雙眼。

＊

再次睜眼已經是早上，手機已經沒電了。

他才意識到自己竟然睡著了，真正的睡眠，三日以來的第一次。

機械式的把手機插上充電器，大和爬起身往浴室走去，不知為何突然有動力洗了個熱水澡，用非常緩慢的速度，整理好之後出來，桌上的電子鐘顯示早上七點。

也許能去上個課，大和思考著。

拉開窗簾，一邊擦著頭髮，大和在心中點頭，今天去學校吧，就去一下，若中午覺得不行再回來。

在那之前……

拿起接了電源重新復活的手機，劃過鎖屏，奇蹟般地暫時無視了桌布照片按下電話快捷鍵。

響了兩聲後對面接通了。

「太一。」連續幾天沒説話的喉嚨擠出了像是磨過砂紙般的聲音。

『……早。』那頭是好不到哪去彷彿鼻腔都被塞住的悶聲。

你還好？我很不好，你一定也很不好，我不知道該怎麼辦，你知道該怎麼辦嗎？腦海中閃過無數想說的話，最終大和只是簡短地説：「我決定去上課。」

另一端的太一安靜幾秒，似乎是在接收訊息，又像是在考慮什麼。

『行，』他頓了頓：『那我也去吧。』

預想中的平凡答案，竟是在連續幾日内大和唯一感受到的安定，他平靜地回應：「恩，再連絡。」

沒有道別，沒有顧慮，自然的掛斷電話。

明明不是念同一間學校，對話看似毫無意義，大和卻知道。

自己還有力氣能度過今天。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

首先被注意到的是為了遮擋發紅的雙眼，在室內也沒有摘下的太陽眼鏡，接下來是被同學提起的，新聞報導被逮捕的數碼專家天才女教授，以及被選召孩子解決的大規模事件，如同往常一般的恭喜和祝賀，除此之外就沒有了，大和在第二堂課選擇了最角落的位置，打開筆電放在桌前盡可能地隱藏自己。

成功的在掩飾下平靜地度過第一次潰堤。

新聞當然不會報導他失去的夥伴。

昏迷的受害者全數清醒，沒有人獲得不可恢復的創傷，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

沒有人知道他經歷了什麼。

失去了什麼。

點開手機，大和沒什麼思考就往太一那裡發送一句：「學校是個爛主意。」

很快就收到回覆：『同意。』

但是他沒有離開，他知道太一也沒有。

＊

他們成功度過了一天。

隔日早上是太一先撥了電話，此時大和已經清醒躺在床上發呆一個多小時了，太一説要去樓下Lawson買早餐，大和説那他可以把昨晚的剩菜熱起來吃，然後他們一起決定要去學校，即使大和知道自己早就遲到了。

＊

凌晨三點多，大和從夢中驚醒。

已經不記得到底夢到什麼，但手中抓握的是被汗水浸溼的床單而非加魯魯獸柔軟的皮毛，彷彿觸電一般的鬆開手指，大和摸索著在枕邊找到了手機，顫顫巍巍的撥了太一的號碼，電話被接起時大和才意識到自己急促的呼吸聲肯定是透過手機傳了過去，太一並沒有説話，大和喘息了許久，直到耳邊只剩下手機聽筒細微的電磁聲，他咽了口氣，閉上眼。

良久，太一那邊終於出聲：『睡吧。』

「……嗯。」

＊

又是新的一天。

大和早上沒課，但他收到太一的訊息説去了學校，大和決定也做點什麼。

提著清理工具到樓下，將機車從頭保養了一回，不知不覺就到了午飯時間。

他傳了訊息給太一：「我去買點東西吃。」

『我去食堂。』

＊

下午大和準時出席課堂，太一則是提早離開準備去打工。

沒有無意義的安慰、沒有假惺惺的鼓勵，兩人像是報告一般簡短的訊息來回，看似冷漠卻又穩固。

＊

『我告訴光這次週末不回家了，理由是再過兩週期末考。』

不小心煮了加布獸喜歡吃的食物，正對著涼掉的飯菜發呆，大和拿起震動的手機，麻木的擦了把眼淚。

『你也應該跟岳聯繫一下。』

有道理，大和想著，機械般的點開和弟弟的聊天室，同樣是許多條單向的已讀未回，大和決定打起精神，簡短的告訴岳自己有正常吃飯上課，有和太一保持聯絡，不用擔心。

接著將手機面朝下放置在餐桌，起身把完全沒有動的晩餐放進保鮮盒裡收進冰箱。

和誰叫勁呢？明明就不想吃，看到超市有特價的食材卻還是買來煮了。

又是一日過去。

＊

體重似乎下降許多，體力也不太好，大和不確定純粹是心情的問題還是時好時壞食慾真的有如此大影響，將重機推出車庫的動作有些許吃力，龍頭不太好操控。

藉著熟悉的平衡感把車推到柏油路上，他拿出手機習慣性地發訊息給太一：「去兜風。」

太一回了張照片，矮桌上放的是吃到一半的便當和正撥放足球比賽的電視。

將安全帽戴上，大和催起油門，在夜晚安靜的街道中往郊區駛去。

＊

他發了一張夜景的照片給太一，對方的回覆仍然是矮桌，照片的主角變成了一罐已開封的啤酒，便當裡的飯菜仍和先前一樣沒有變。

大和決定回宿舍的路上也去便利商店買幾罐。

＊

嘗試了沒有喝的牌子。

很難喝，他這樣告訴太一，順便把包裝的照片也傳給對方。

＊

凌晨五點，天已開始微亮的時候大和接到了電話。

太一被棉被悶住的抽泣聲從手機擴音裡傳出，大和仰躺在床上安靜聽著，天花板上映照出被窗簾遮掩的微弱光線，視線集中在光影線條上，帶著灰的深藍與淺藍，有點像加布獸的皮毛顏色。

眨眼，幾滴眼淚順著眼角往太陽穴滑去，流入髮絲中。

電話那端不知何時安靜了下來。

「早餐？」他聽見自己開口。

『好。』

＊

『真的很難喝。』

放下打到一半的期末報告，大和隨手回覆：「早跟你説了吧。」

『下次換這個。』

附在訊息後面的是一個新出的酒品介紹網頁。

「行。」

＊

大和本就習慣獨自一人吃飯，尤其這週的他充斥著比以往更冷漠的氣場，讓同科系的學生除了討論報告之外的時間完全不敢靠近；坐在學生餐廳的角落，正在研究前一晚太一傳來的食譜影片時，手機跳出了訊息提醒，是安靜了一陣的選召孩子群組，視線略過鎖屏通知可以看到光子郎一如往常簡短的指令：『偵測到數碼獸出現，地點為押上，請求支援。』

後續光子郎補充了數碼獸的種類和能力，接著開始有人回覆，意外的，和以前各種推託相反，這次竟然都是出發支援的訊息。

連續跳出的訊息中，大和看到了有美美、大輔、光、岳、賢……

明知不該，但頭腦彷彿背叛自己一樣思考著，一個月前的你們都去哪了？

不，不能這樣想，岳和光一直都有積極參與，美美旅居國外，大輔他們則是較常去解決世界性的突發事件，丈的醫生實習工作讓他無法隨時離開崗位，這些都是有原因的。

而現在他們知道大和與太一無法出動，所以回來幫忙，這是好事。

那為什麼心底的酸處還是一直湧上無法停止呢？

大和考慮著是否要把群組通知關閉，但他知道自己做不到。

最終只是伸手將螢幕朝下放置，眼前的餐點食而無味，他看著窗外的風景，麻木地發呆著，直到鐘聲響起，大和將一半以上未動的食物放到回收區後緩步走向教室。

＊

幾個小時後，推特發出了新聞速報，表示押上晴空塔區域出現的數碼獸事件被解決，也許是出動的人很多，這次竟無路人受傷，甚至沒什麼建築傷害，還引來了許多觀光客圍觀，其中也有被連帶著各種路人拍攝的數碼獸照片和影片，大和沒有點開熱搜，他只是發了個訊息給岳：「平安？」

很快就收到回覆：『大家都沒事，哥哥呢？』

嘴角牽動了一下，與其說是微笑不如說是苦臉，他笑不出來：「在學校呢，能怎樣。」

發出去才發現自己的語氣充滿諷刺，後悔和愧疚來的突然，讓大和忍不住抓緊手指。

聊天室下方是岳正在輸入訊息的提示，大和緊盯著螢幕———別道歉、別道歉、別道歉，你沒有錯，是我———

『對不起，哥哥，我不是這個意思。』

大和瞬間從座位起身，椅腳被推開時發出了刺耳的摩擦聲，在講桌講課的教授被打斷，其餘學生也抬起頭看向他的方向。

手掌一壓蓋上筆電，倉促中將東西胡亂倒進包裡，僅剩的理智讓他在衝出教室前向教授説了聲抱歉，之後是廊上的疾走，中庭的奔跑。

回過神來時已經在校舍偏僻的角落大口喘氣，他一手扶著牆，一手扶著膝蓋，包包被丟在一邊，低頭看著碎石地面，視線隨著陽光與陰影的分界線晃動著。

之後。

一滴接著一滴，淚水落在道路上，乾燥的石子路面染上點點灰黯，他蹲下身，將臉埋入膝蓋之間。

不能這樣。

大和一邊想著，不能這樣。他可以痛，但他不想要牽連到別人，也許找不到方法好起來，可是不能把情緒發洩到岳身上；即使現在只要一想起就滿是羨慕，即使心底無法控制湧上的忌妒，但未來，相同的事情也會發生在岳身上，也會發生在光身上、其他的孩子的身上，面對他們，大和不應該如此自私。

他只希望，自己能夠與其他人一樣擁有多一點時間，能夠多一點準備。

可以早一些知道，多一些陪伴，而不是在被迫的戰鬥後如此倉促痛苦的結束。

想起自己大學四年間，不知為了什麼想證明自己的獨立，又或是自私般的為了生活方便，除了出任務之外的時間竟將加布獸委託給岳照顧，分開生活；如果早知道會有這樣結果，是否就不會這樣做了？將加布獸帶進大學真的有如此困難？

不，當然不是，只是不想要到哪都被人觀望而已，他只是不想擁有特權，不想被其他學生冷嘲熱諷；現在回想，當初倔強簡直毫無意義，所謂的被選召的孩子？所謂從出生起的夥伴？所謂的友情象徵？也不過就是如此，此念頭一湧現後大和發現自己更是無法呼吸，忌妒其他人、遷怒於岳的愧疚感、早知如此何必當初的悔悟，和前幾日純粹是回憶而帶來的痛苦不同，心底彷彿有什麼東西崩塌了。

辦不到。

他堅持不下去。

模糊的視線中，他摸索著從包裡拿出手機，顫抖的手指點開與太一的聊天室，打出了簡短的字句，在發送的那刻身體彷彿失了力氣跌坐在地上，他將臉埋在雙臂裡，努力壓抑住哭聲，握不住的手機掉在碎石地發出清脆的聲響。

「我想離開。」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

當天傍晚，八神太一提著看起來十分輕便的運動行李袋出現在石田大和的宿舍門口。

「想去哪？」

尚未進門，太一就開門見山直接問道。

兩人都在對方眼神中搜索著，大和知道自己現在是什麼樣子，雙眼紅腫，面色蒼白，表情空洞。

可是他不需要遮掩，因為太一也好不到哪去。

彷彿被掏空了所有力氣，八神太一平時挺直的脊背如今被看不見的重量壓著，照理說應該看上去很健康的小麥色的肌膚因睡眠不足而顯得更灰暗。

最重要的是，面對著同樣不好受的朋友，兩人都無法擺出勉強的笑容。

正好，也不需要。

大和轉過身往衣櫃走去，從底部拿出騎車時使用的肩背旅行袋，開始隨意地把衣服往内放：「不知道，東京以外的地方吧。」

收拾的過程中太一進了一趟浴室，幫他拿了一組洗漱用具出來，接著打開冰箱察看是否有快過期的食物。

「這些可以丟了嗎？」太一問道，大和轉過身，是前幾日完全沒吃的飯菜。

點了點頭，大和不確定這一趟要去哪，會去多久，他懶得想，也沒有主意，但至少知道那份食物他是不可能會想再吃了，收拾好東西，大和換了一套外出服，拿起掛在椅背上的皮外套。

「走吧。」他説。

路上太一用手機訂了新幹線的票：「總之先往關西去。」兩人直接往地鐵站出發，邁入秋季的夜晚有些涼意，進入晚飯時間的商店街十分忙碌，閃爍的霓虹招牌燈晃得大和雙眼刺痛，他與太一並肩行走，週邊談笑的路人擦肩而過，與前幾日的麻木不同，現在的大和心裡有著些許安穩。

地鐵站距離不遠，車廂裡滿是剛下班與放學的人們，兩人站在車廂的角落，大和思考了一下小聲開口：「你告訴光了嗎？」

有氣無力地背靠在車廂檔板上，太一點了點頭。

他們在東京站換乘了新幹線。

途中隨意在便利商店買了飯糰吃，列車出發後大和拿出手機，點開與弟弟的聊天室，訊息還停留在岳的道歉，大和突然感到渾身疲憊。

説的好像還能在更累一樣。

全身癱在座位裡，他盯著手機螢幕發起呆，隔壁座位的太一看了過來。

沒有躲閃，大和把螢幕換了個角度讓太一也能看見聊天室的內容。

太一沒有表示什麼，只是挺直身體挪動肩膀，大和發現自己不自覺地靠了上去。

想回點什麼卻又不知道該怎麼説，手指猶疑在螢幕鍵盤上。

「……你知道，我對光也是一樣。」

太陽穴抵在太一的肩上，對方說話的聲音從頭頂傳來。

太一看著窗外，輕聲的補充道：「如果説太多，就會無法控制情緒，可是我不應該對著光生氣，孩子們沒有錯。」

我也是，大和在心裡回應。我們是一樣的。

「所以我決定告訴她，我們暫時不會聯繫了。」

沒有預想到這個結果，大和眨了眨眼：「我們？」

「恩，我和你。」太一回道：「我沒有告訴她我們要去哪裡，但我讓他們暫時不要再找我們。」停頓了一會兒，太一又説：「我把選召的群組也靜音了。」

要逃避就逃避到底是吧？

不愧是勇氣的代表……嗎？大和想著，比起自己那不像樣的掙扎，太一的作法更直接。

又或是更快的選擇放棄，反正如今的他們對於團隊也無法給予什麼幫助。

能做到的，也只有不要在情緒上扯後腿了。

想到這裡，大和感覺到呼吸順暢了許多，簡短的告訴岳自己沒事，反過來向弟弟道了歉，他狠下心，把整個聊天軟體都設成了靜音。

一旁的太一看著他的動作後想了想，拿起手機：「也是吶。」

看來是選擇了與大和相同的做法。

列車緩慢且平穩地繼續往離開東京的方向行駛著，靠在太一肩上的大和感覺自己快要睡著了，他小聲問道：「去大阪嗎？」

「京都。」太一説著，一邊將臉頰靠上了大和的頭頂，枕著柔軟的金髮：「晚上睡哪？」

「都可以。」考慮兩人都是學生，太一還有房租要付，大和又補上：「隨便找間網咖吧。」

若是以前，或許會覺得在外頭這樣的親暱動作並不妥當，畢竟路人不會理解他從小開始與太一就擁有的夥伴關係，但現在的大和並不在乎。

從失去加布獸起，從靈魂深處感覺到的空洞與疲憊，在與太一見面之後終於稍微被填入了些什麼，在無法勉強歡笑的情況下，這樣的肢體接觸似乎彌補了一些安慰與鼓勵，就像合體進化的時候，他知道太一與自己是一樣的；兩人共同面對的困難，需要克服的困境；只要太一站在自己身邊，似乎就可以再往前走一些，就可以再堅持幾步。

也許就是因為這樣，太一才會毫不猶豫地出現在自己的宿舍門口吧。大和昏昏沉沉的想著。

他們是注定要一起面對的。

靠在頭頂的太一已經開始打瞌睡，每幾秒就從柔軟的金髮上滑落一些，又馬上驚醒抬起頭，大和不自覺的稍為挪動上半身角度好撐起對方，他知道此時的兩人都缺乏睡眠；耳邊傳來了一聲聽不太清的低語，彷彿安撫般，大和抬起手蓋在太一的手背上拍了拍，閉上眼。

如果是太一。

睡著前，他在心中告訴自己。

如果是太一，是兩人一起的話，也許……就能夠走下去了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

京都的24小時網咖沒有東京市區那樣好。

也不是説大和去過多少間網咖，但走進雙人包廂的那一刻他就知道，隔板上方的空間只要站起來就可以窺視到隔壁的客人（反之亦然），明明説是禁菸包廂但卻還是有些許二手菸氣息，門鎖也是簡單的鐵絲就可以敲開的那種，十分不安全。

算了，要安全的話也不會選擇在網咖過夜了。

新幹線上睡過的兩人在如此吵雜又沒隱私的環境當然是毫無睡意，他們點了兩碗泡麵，太一打開電腦下載了部排行不錯的科幻片，就這樣配著電影吃飯；出乎大和預料之外，兩人的食慾都還不錯，沒什麼掙扎就完食後太一又去拿了啤酒；雙人包廂的格局像是在可供給兩人平躺的軟墊上放著矮桌與兩台電腦，他們披著外套，背靠著包廂隔板肩並肩，一邊啜著啤酒一邊安靜地一起把電影看完。

「你説，若我們去數碼世界的時候像進入OASIS一樣，可以選擇自己想要的外觀會如何？」

「當年大輔他們不就是這樣？」

「不是啊，那只是換了件衣服而已，況且服裝也不是他們自己挑的。」

「我到現在還是搞不懂那到底是什麼設定。」

「也許就像是電玩一樣？數碼寶貝和電玩遊戲，聽起來沒什麼違和感呢。」

「若只是電玩，那也不錯。」

「對吧？」

可惜並不是。

電玩與現實是不同的。

數碼世界對於被選召的人們來説，是真的不能再真的現實。

話題沉澱下來，電影的片尾也播完了，此時隔壁包廂的客人似乎是在遊戲中贏得勝利，突然間開始一串大吼大叫，感受不太舒服的噪音讓大和忍不住縮了縮肩膀。

「大和。」

「嗯？」

身旁的太一伸長手把空的啤酒罐放到桌面，坐回來後他歪了歪身子，往大和的方向倒過去，雙腿曲膝併攏著的大和無奈地挺住脊背支撐對方，此時太一的手也自然地攬過了大和的肩膀，彷彿八爪章魚一般半個身子都攤在大和身上。

這讓他想起小學時期，他去八神家過周末，又或是太一來石田家拜訪，兩人在房間裡總是像現在這樣，毫無顧忌又輕鬆自然地接觸，談論著學校或數碼世界的事情來度過悠哉的休息時光。

竟然有些懷念。

胡思亂想之際，太一又開口：

「我們這樣好像私奔喔。」

大和先是一愣，接著是一聲無法忍住的嗤笑。

也許是聲音太過諷刺，太一不滿地拐他一肘子：「笑什麼笑！」

「別弄！」大和抱怨，他整個人快被擠到角落去了：「白癡啊，誰私奔會選這種爛地方？」

彷彿應證大和説的話語，隔壁包廂再度出現鬼吼鬼叫的噪音。

「……」太一不滿地往隔壁間方向瞪去，隔著木板這個瞪眼一點意義都沒有：「要不我們換間店吧？」

「都凌晨兩點了，説什麼胡話。」雖説是反駁的話語，但大和的語氣卻缺乏尖銳的菱角：「忍一下吧，不然明天改住民宿？還是旅館？」

「我都行。」説完就往下癱倒，整個人仰躺在軟墊上。

大和一手撐著墊子，半轉過身由上往下地看著太一，他發現對方一臉困倦，才想起傍晚時是太一先趕到自己宿舍後，兩人才一起出發的，以時間來看大概是從收到自己的訊息就開始準備了，一路奔波，如此疲累是必然的，大和感到有些愧疚。

「吶。」下方的太一輕聲開口，大和抬起視線與他對上：「在Airbnb找個便宜的套房看看？京都應該滿多的吧。」

深棕色的眼瞳，在經過這麼多年依然擁有同樣的溫度，看向自己的目光從來都沒有改變過，想到這裡，大和的嘴角不禁自然地抬起，安靜地回應：「好啊。」

説完就轉過身回到電腦前點開網頁。

螢幕的光線映照在白皙的臉龐，此時的大和並不知道，躺在後方的太一，視線一直都維持在自己身上，直到棕髮青年忍不住睡意緩緩閉上眼。

隨手挑了間便宜的日租套房後，大和登入帳號付下訂金，處理完畢回過身才發現旅行夥伴已經睡著了，有些無奈地拉過外套給對方披上，他將兩人的手機充上電，並且完美地忍住了點開社群網站的衝動；關上電腦螢幕後他在太一身邊躺下，包廂裡只剩隔壁間透過來的微弱光線，狹小的空間裡，太一溫暖的呼吸就在臉頰邊，閉上眼，深棕色溫暖的目光再度浮現在腦海中。

直到睡著前，大和才意識到。

那是他這一週以來的首次微笑。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私奔終於正式開始了（不是）


	5. Chapter 5

05

深不見底的黑暗。

踏出步伐時可以聽見空洞的聲響，盲目地向前走著，他感覺自己不能停下，就算什麼都看不見還是得繼續往前。

前進就對了。他這樣告訴自己。

一直走下去，不能停、不能休息，即使他自己也不清楚理由，但隱隱約約中有種預感。

只要一停下，就會失去很重要的東西。

恐懼，有什麼東西緊追著他，沉澱在胸腔深處的焦躁感讓呼吸開始逐漸急促；別停下，繼續走，快點；雙腿彷彿不是自己的，踏步的節奏越來越快，眼前的一片黑暗似乎正在改變，微弱的光線是冰冷的藍色，映照出前行的道路，光滑的表面，彷彿是冰又或是水晶，倒影中充滿了混亂的色彩與畫面，想要仔細看卻又模糊不清，他開始思考這些到底都是什麼？

這裡是哪裡？是誰在追他？為什麼要逃？

為什麼如此害怕？

一瞬間，突然有什麼東西———或是什麼人———扣住了他的手腕。

瞳孔劇烈的顫動，還來不及阻止就習慣性的轉過頭，心底深處有個聲音在大喊。

不要看、不要看、不要———

下一秒，位於京都車站附近的網咖包廂中，石田大和從噩夢中睜開眼，驚醒了過來。

＊

早晨的網咖很安靜，通宵打遊戲的客人大多是睡著了，又或是都戴上了耳機，不管如何，此時的大和只能聽見自己遲遲緩不下速度的呼吸聲，他仰躺在原地，睜大雙眼，因缺氧而張著嘴大口喘氣，視線裡只有一片漆黑的天花板，他覺得自己彷彿仍處於夢中那深不見底的空洞；到底追著他的是誰？又或是什麼東西？他不敢想也不敢猜，恐懼沿著脊椎攀升，大和發現自己的手指忍不住顫抖。

接著他聽見了腳步聲。

眨了眨眼，他望向聲音傳來的方向，是包廂外的走廊。

大和的視線緊盯著門，感受到聲音離自己越來越近，用緩慢的速度一步接著一步，就像夢裡那空洞的腳步聲，他想做點什麼卻只能渾身僵硬躺在原處完全動不了。

最終，那聲音停在了包廂門口，大和屏住呼吸———

包廂門刷的一下被推開。

八神太一闖入了大和的視線中，伴隨著一起出現的是那爽朗的話語：「我去樓下買了早餐，你要不要起……來……」話說到一半，提著塑膠袋的太一與他對上目光：「……大和？」

他張了張口，發不出聲音。

太一的表情迅速地從困惑變成了暸然，接著青年毫不猶豫地把東西往桌上一擺，脫掉鞋子爬進包廂，太一伸出手，握住了大和的手掌，大和發現兩人接觸的手心是濕的，此時他才意識到自己全身都冒著冷汗；在太一轉身將包廂門關上的時候大和閉上眼，掌心傳來的熱度與重量讓他找回了一些自我，他大口吸氣，再緩慢吐出，這次空氣終於成功地進入肺裡，他開始重複動作，吸氣、吐氣、吸氣……

原本被抽氣聲阻擋、彷彿在水底被悶住的聽力漸漸恢復，他開始能聽見店家播放的音樂和電腦運轉的聲音等等白噪音，感覺到太一握著自己的手緊了緊，大和重新睜開眼。

溫暖的深棕色。

手撐在大和耳邊，太一很好地將漆黑一片的天花板擋在背後，大和看著自己的死黨緊皺著眉，擔憂的表情下沒有同情也沒有無奈，只有誠摯地接納與理解。

他們是一樣的。

胸腔裡的重量似乎輕了些。

＊

「好點了？」

不太能信任自己的聲音，大和只是簡單的點了點頭。

太一對他露出安撫的微笑，即便眼神還是帶著點擔憂：「那要不要起來了？」

坐起身，大和抬手抹了把臉，接過太一遞來的毛巾和洗漱用具。

「盥洗室在櫃檯的右後方，如果想要淋浴的話要先和店員説一聲，算次數計費的。」

說完後太一讓開了位置給大和經過，在後者渾渾噩噩地踏出包廂時，伸手在對方肩上按了按。

穿好鞋，直起身，大和邁步往櫃檯的方向走去。

他確保自己的腳步是穩固的。

與其説是能夠前進，不如説是他仍想前進。

再一天。

他告訴自己。

有太一在，所以還行。

再一天吧。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

京都的氣溫比想像中熱，外頭陽光明媚，不出去走一走似乎有點浪費美好的天氣，兩人在吃早餐的時候討論了接下來的行程，日租套房的預約入住時間在下午，他們有整個早上的空閒可以規劃。

説到京都，最有名的景點就是寺廟了，正好今日是平日，也不是旅遊旺季，在太一的建議下大和同意趁一早人少的時候逛寺廟是最好的選擇，兩人挑了個交通方便的路線，收拾東西後就往車站出發。

在京都車站口搭上公車，大約十至二十分鐘的車程就來到了五條坂，此時才早上七點，人行道匆匆趕過的是忙碌的上班族與學生，兩人在筆直的坡路與路人逆向而行，沿路開給觀光客的店家幾乎都尚未開門，途中看到了標示清水寺方向的路牌。

他們離開馬路轉入步道。

緩坡變成了階梯，兩旁的建築物也逐漸變成傳統的日式風格，一路閑靜無人，也許是環境的感染力，大和感覺自己原先因夢境而浮躁的心情也逐漸沉澱下來；他和太一兩人很有默契地沒有説話，各自思考著，又或是在放空，不管是哪一種，都比前幾天關在宿舍裡胡思亂想還好上幾倍。

＊

上山的路比預料中的還短，少了店家和觀光客的干擾，兩人只用了大約十五分鐘就走到寺廟大門口，踏上最後幾步階梯，原本狹小的步道變成了廣場，廣闊的天空呈現在眼前，巨大的仁王門背後是一整片藍天，強大的氣勢讓人不自覺的停下腳步。

走在身後的太一突然喊了他的名字：「大和。」

疑惑地轉過身，才看見太一正舉著手機對著他。

視線不自覺地對上了鏡頭。

下一秒，太一的臉從手機後面探出來，咧著嘴角一副得逞的樣子：「成功啦！」

才發現原來這傢伙拍了自己：「……笨蛋嗎？」

收起手機，勇氣徽章的擁有者帶著微笑小跑步過來，經過大和時還用力捶了下他的肩膀：「走吧！快點，我想去那個有名的舞台看看！」

大和追了上去：「急什麼急，先參拜啊！」

說完抬起手，毫不猶豫地往對方頭頂敲下。

不打回去怎麼能對得起自己的友情徽章呢？

不過畢竟是大學生，兩人並沒有幼稚到在寺廟門口上演互毆戲碼。

大概吧。

＊

踏入正殿需要脫鞋，太一拉著他在參拜處的大銅缽前跪坐，一本正經地雙手合十。

大和跟著他一起，閉上眼。

祈願的時候原先好不容易靜下的心思又再度起了波瀾，如今的自己能想到的願望就只有那一個，強壓下的痛苦在胸腔内轉變為一股難受的重量，覺得對著神許願也沒什麼意義的大和思考著這是否就是自己失去加布獸的原因之一。

沒有夢想，沒有可行性，只剩疲憊與無奈。

也不知道跪在那裏多久，聽到缽被敲響時大和從繁雜的思緒中回過神來，睜眼才發現原先在身旁的太一不見了。

走出殿外就看見那明顯的一頭棕色亂髮，青年正站在販賣御守和繪馬的攤販前沉思。

「買個御守？」大和輕聲問道，指著其中淺金底繡紅字的健康守説：「你的顏色。」

與其説是太一的顏色，不如説是勇氣徽章的顏色。

「嗯……」太一皺著眉，表情遲疑：「其實是想買給光的，但種類太多了不知道要怎麼選。」

「光的話，看是想要求什麼吧？」視線掃過各種顏色繽紛不同功用的御守，大和思考了一下：「也買一個給岳好了。」

＊

幾分鐘後，兩人分別付了錢，將包裝好的御守收到行李袋裡。

正殿的另一邊就是清水舞台，仗著一早到達沒什麼人的優勢，整個廣闊平台都給兩人佔領了，用巨大的木櫸架起，彷彿如懸空一樣的平台，向前走幾步就可以看到整個京都在自己的眼前，站在欄杆邊的浮空感讓大和頓時有些發暈。

也不太能理解常常坐在數碼寶貝身上飛在高空的人為什麼會在這時候被震懾，小時候的自己估計會覺得這根本沒什麼吧。

現在的他卻如此的平凡無趣，看著眼前遼闊的景象，大和突然意識到自己的渺小。

曾經嚮往平凡。

進入大學，混入同齡人之中，減少格格不入的感覺，不想被貼上選召的標籤，每天努力充實所謂的生活。

若早知平凡的代價是失去最重要的事物，若自己不是如此的盲目，若一開始有選擇的權利。

現在的他還會如此孤單的站在這裡嗎？

「真想和那傢伙一起看到啊，這個景象。」

太一的輕聲感嘆，彷彿重捶一般，打擊在大和的心口上。

無法止住喉嚨湧上的熱度，眼角泛出的淚水，大和只能強逼自己盯著眼前的風景，不敢將視線移開。

寬大有力的手掌攬過了他的肩，大和不自覺地靠了過去，靠在太一溫暖的胸口，他伸出手從繞過對方的後背，環抱在太一的腰側；他們站在那裡，依靠著對方，互相扶持，淚水靜靜地滑過臉頰，將遠方的建築都糊在了一起，陽光刺眼，他卻不想閉上眼睛。

明明痛著，卻還是想繼續走。

彷彿不甘心般的倔強。

雖然狼狽，但我還在努力。

你看到了嗎？

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

日租的套房位於京都車站鐵軌的另一側，像這種即時預定獨立房型都比較注重客人隱私和安全，地址會在預定時間快到的時候才發送到房客手機，並且不會與房東見上面，穿過車站，兩人花了一些時間終於找到位址，與房東確認訊息後才收到房東給的大樓與房間的門鎖密碼。

一走入玄關就可以看出房東特別的品味，整個屋子除了浴室之外竟然完全沒有隔間，廚房與客廳是用中島吧檯來分隔，掛在牆上的電視很明顯可以拿來看電影用，看上去十分溫暖的絨毛地毯上放置著一躺就直接陷入的巨大軟墊，在那後方以一個從天花板連接到地板的超高組合架分出了客廳與臥室的空間，架子本身除了簡單的寢具之外並沒有擺放多少東西，以至於站在客廳就可以直接看到寢室的情況。

浴室的門則在臥房的另一側，是唯一一個無法站在門口看見的區域，以日本來說這種裝潢算是少見，但屋内整體色調很乾淨舒服，大和與太一也不是很挑剔的人，更何況現在旅遊淡季，房間實在是很便宜。

重點是，門口就是超市。

「想吃點什麼？」

兩人放完行李就馬上出門採買，走了一早上坡又沒吃午餐都餓壞了，很神奇，在前幾天連吃飯都需要花很多時間做心理建設的大和思考著為什麼現在可以如此輕鬆，看著太一興奮挑著特價食材的樣子，青年很自然的微笑著跟在他身後。

被對方塞到眼前的是促銷商品的大阪燒粉

「吶吶，有這個是不是很簡單就可以做出大阪燒了？」

雖然與自己一樣一臉疲憊但雙眼彷彿正在發光的太一看上去挺傻的，大和看著他的傻樣忍不住吐槽：「如果這樣就變簡單你來做不就好了？」

「……就是不會做才要問你啊！」

「你不是也出來住好幾年了，倒是學學做菜啊？」

「跟你住一起的話還需要我做嗎！？」説完似乎是覺得這樣講太不負責任，太一又趕緊補上：「是説你難道敢吃我做的飯？」

「……有這麼慘嗎？」

總之午（晩）餐就決定是大阪燒了，確定目標之後就簡單了，大量的高麗菜和調味的蔥蒜、大阪燒專用醬汁等等，大和快速的把需要的材料拿齊，同時指派太一去飲料區拿些啤酒，稍微估量了兩個大男生的食量後又去現成的炸物區拿了盒特價的唐揚雞。

就算吃不完，晩上也能熱起來當下酒菜。

回到住所，兩人先是輪流洗了澡，大和才進廚房開始料理，試圖打下手的太一只成功推完副本一王的切生菜和二王的切蔥就被大和趕出場，悶悶不樂的看電視去。

電視新聞正報導著數碼獸特輯，似乎整理了近期幾次數碼獸在人類世界造成的意外和後續情況，在廚房的大和不自覺地抬眼看了幾秒後又轉移視線。

很有默契地，太一在同時按了轉台。

「看電影吧。」他説道，把模式切換到網飛，順著昨晩的排行點選了下一部出來。

午（晩）餐很好吃，太一告訴大和，説手藝比起以前又進步了些。

「有沒有考慮開個做飯頻道啊？當up主。」

「……看點是什麼？」

「金髮帥哥教做飯？」

「神經病，乖乖吃你的大阪燒吧。」

超市買的一手啤酒很快就消失了大半，空盤擺在茶几上，兩人陷在沙發軟墊中，如同前一晚在新幹線上的姿勢，自然的枕著肩靠著頭頂，吃飽後全身暖呼呼的，電影都沒看進腦袋裡，大和知道自己隨時都可以睡著。

「根本記不住編號啊，他剛剛說醫生是幾號？6？」

「我已經忘了……反正主角是1號。」

「開頭死掉的那是2吧？」

「不對，好像那才是6號，我還滿喜歡那個演員的。」

「欸，原來大和喜歡這種類型的啊。」

「那是男的好嗎。」

「……我一直以為大和是雙耶？」

「……我是雙沒錯啊。」

「那人家是男的有什麼問題？」

「是沒什麼問題啦……但那個角色不是我的類型啊，做事太被動了。」

「好吧。」

「大和喜歡的類型是什麼？」

「你煩不煩啊？認真看電影，一個直男不要一直問別人這種事啦。」

「我沒有說過我是直男啊？」

「……」

「但我也不是男生都喜歡就是。」

「到底？你話講清楚行不行。」

「唷，大和在意啦？」

「是你只把話說一半才會讓人在意的吧……」

「欸，我們也很少聊到這個話題啊，高中的時候也沒有，奇怪這不應該是高中生最愛的話題嗎？」

「……那時候我還沒發現我是雙，而且還在跟空交往，所以也沒什麼好討論的吧。」

「嘛，我倒是沒什麼想跟人談戀愛呢，大概是你跟空交往太讓我受打擊了吧。」

「反正……最終還是分手了。」

「這時候是不是應該再開一罐啤酒？談一談傷心往事。」

「還不如去床上睡覺啦，笨蛋。」

「哈哈，不愧是大和。」

直到最後兩人都沒有離開客廳，當電影結束螢幕上只剩不停捲過的工作人員列表和贊助訊息時，一直窩在沙發裡的兩人維持著靠著彼此的姿勢陷入多日以來首次安詳的夢中。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

醒來的時候已經是半夜，與自己一起窩在沙發上睡著的太一不知道夢著什麼，翻了個身肩膀就撞到大和的額頭上，被敲醒的時候還躺在原地愣了一陣，想著我是誰我在哪裡，才注意到睡姿不良手臂發麻全身發酸，經歷了痛苦的伸展後起身，抹了把臉看清楚面前情況，為了看電影他們把燈都關了，節目結束後現在螢幕上只剩自動跳著播的廣告，暫時還不想把太一吵醒，大和就著螢幕燈光開始收拾茶几上的啤酒瓶和食物。

開放式的公寓就是這點麻煩，打開廚房燈，不可避免的有大半照到了客廳，洗碗槽清理餐具的水聲與碗盤的碰撞聲也在公寓中迴盪著，即使盡量減少噪音，幾分鐘後還是把在客廳睡覺的人吵醒了。

「……大和？」

手中動作不停，他轉過頭往太一的方向説道：「我來收拾，你繼續睡。」

那裡安靜了好一陣子沒什麼動靜，大和繼續處理手上的東西，拿出垃圾袋把沖洗過的瓶子和食物包裝塞進去，可以重複使用的餐具放到碗架上晾著，背後有非常細微的聲音靠近，他想也不想就開口：「去穿拖鞋，廚房地板冷。」

聲音停頓了一下，就在大和預計對方應該是乖乖聽話去找鞋穿時，有什麼東西靠上了自己的肩膀，愣了一下才意識到是太一的額頭抵在自己後肩。

吹拂在自己背上的呼吸帶著顫抖，心中警鈴大作，大和放下手裡的東西想要轉過身，一雙堅實的手臂從後方攬住他，很明顯是不讓他移動，大和心想著這是什麼意思，自己又該怎麼做，才注意到太一往他濕漉漉的手心裡塞了一支手機。

螢幕是亮著的，上面很明顯是推特的APP介面和配色，這趟路上他們都沒有打開過社群網站，也許是剛睡醒沒自覺的習慣性動作，又或是有什麼緊急事故被推播到鎖屏上，總之，螢幕上的東西就是太一現在抱著自己的原因。

大和突然感到一絲恐懼，他把手機抬到眼前，身後環住自己的手收緊了些，他想著肩膀上的衣料似乎被浸濕了是不是自己的錯覺，就這樣毫無防備的把那簡短的句子看進了眼裡。

> 美美醬❤仙人掌的花語是堅強@mimi_chan
> 
> 永遠不説再見，謝謝你，純真的你，包容我任性的你，陪伴我長大的你，我們還會再見。

放下手機，這次轉身的時候太一沒有阻止他，大和才確定了先前並不是自己的錯覺，把臉埋在他肩窩裡的太一的確是在哭，大和抬手回抱住對方，阻止不了自己眼眶發熱，靠著流理臺的後腰是兩人此時唯一的支撐，將手放到因哭泣而正在顫抖的後背上，希望手掌的溫度或力道可以給面前的人一些安慰，眨眼的時候眼眶裡的淚水被推出沿著臉頰滑下。想著美美是怎麼和搭檔道別的？是不是是像自己一樣，只是回過頭就發現突然間失去了一切？大和終於意識到，今天、明天、後天，再多的日子都沒用，一輩子的時間都不夠補償失去對方那一刻的悲傷和痛苦，那是自己靈魂的另一半，那樣的存在就等同於血與肉一般，被刨開的傷口將會永遠刻劃在那裏，留下無法掩飾且引人注目的痕跡。

幾天前的還在羨慕擁有多餘時光的同伴們，今天的石田大和才發現自己原來自私的可怕。

他們就這樣站在那裡從對方的溫度和擁抱的力度中汲取安慰，大和的下巴輕輕地靠在太一的頭頂上，看似平靜，眨眼時卻偶爾會有眼淚順著眼角滑落，在他懷裡為了自己堅強了兩天的太一則是止不住抽泣，壓抑在喉嚨裡的聲音聽上去十分痛苦，大和一手在他背上輕撫著，一手放到他後腦上，指尖穿過棕色的頭髮，他閉上眼靜靜地聽。

那是和自己相同的痛。

太一是怎麼和亞古獸道別的？

腦中閃過了想像裡太一看著亞古獸消失的畫面，也許就像自己一樣轉過身就再也找不著搭檔，又或是如同梅諾雅的記憶裡的樣子目睹對方分解消散，大和突然發現自己無法呼吸，胸口隱隱發疼，意識到必須立刻阻止自己繼續往下越陷越深，他勉強打起精神，決定帶著懷裡的人轉移陣地。

「走吧，別站在這。」

踏出步伐，擁抱自然的鬆開了，大和主動拉住太一的手，可能是哭的太慘，太一似乎不想看他，低著頭用空出的手抹臉，大和沒說什麼，拉著人往浴室的方想走，開了燈拉開水龍頭，水柱沖刷著洗手槽的聲響蓋住了後方太一吸鼻子的聲音。

把掛在一旁的洗臉巾扯下浸在溫熱的水裡，拿出來擰乾後交到太一手上，看著面前的人笨手笨腳連捲在一起的毛巾都拉不開，大和又把東西搶回手中，整理好之後把人拉過來，溫熱的毛巾往太一的臉上抹去。

大概是哭太多頭暈，太一就安靜的呆站在那裏，大和感覺自己像是在給小孩抹臉一樣，有些無奈，一邊擦著，看著對方哭腫的眼睛和發紅的鼻子，心底突然湧上一股衝動。

他在身體向前傾的時候回過神，及時打住。

面前的人看上去完全沒有注意到異常。

把毛巾丟回水槽，大和輕聲問道：「好點了？」

「……恩。」只有簡短的回應，太一的視線鎖在地上，白天對著自己露出無數笑容的嘴角此時像是在忍耐什麼緊緊的抿著。

不是不能理解他的心情，就是因為太過理解，大和很怕自己又會忍不住眼淚，他推著太一往外走：「再去睡一下？不想睡的話我們出去走走？」

「……這麼晚了能去哪啊。」看了看床頭櫃上的時鐘，凌晨兩點。

「那就再睡會兒。」大和把人按到床上坐下：「我洗個臉就回來。」

整理好出來的時候太一已經窩在棉被裡了，雙人床預留了一半的空間給大和，才剛掀開棉被就被人拉了過去，太一像八爪章魚一樣纏了上來把大和當成抱枕用，安分的讓他抱著沒有抵抗，大和用唯一自由的手將棉被拉過兩人的肩膀蓋好，躺上去才發現枕頭微濕。

心臟痛，是為失去的搭檔還是為了懷裡的人，大和自己也分不清。

至少要讓他少一點疼痛。

如果是這樣的話，他可以努力試試看。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 負能量正常釋放中。  
> 突然寫不出全糖，只好回來耕耘這篇。


	9. Chapter 9

09

那晚過後，他們之間似乎有什麼改變了。

一開始只是一些小事，隔天起來時已經快中午，兩人稍微梳洗一下就出門尋覓午餐，車站裡的便利商店路人來來去去，冰櫃前狹窄的走道一直有人從大和後方穿過，挑著三明治口味時第二次被路人的背包撞著差點一頭往前栽，太一就伸手扶住了他的後腰，半個身子擋在大和的背後，最後兩人各自選好想吃的東西放進了大和手中的籃子裡。

又例如站在店門外，太一的雙手各被一杯熱騰騰的咖啡佔據，大和幫他把三明治拆開來送到他口中，接著才拆自己的，途中接過太一遞來的咖啡喝了口，不顧旁人的眼光，他們就這樣站在那引人注目的地方安靜地把早餐吃完。

總之，彷彿和先前相同，卻又有著不同感受的細微動作，給大和帶來的是更多的安定，他想著也許太一也是一樣的，昨晚半夜收到的訊息對他們來説都是巨大的打擊，此時此刻這些微小的舉動顯示出兩人都想為對方做點什麼的心情。

這樣很好。大和想著。可以的話，還想做的更多。

今天打算去較遠的嵐山走走，正好是假日人非常多，被擠在車廂角落的兩人也沒有刻意保持距離，肩貼著肩，一起低頭看著太一手機裡的景點介紹文，額頭自然地就這樣靠在一起。

人真的很多，即使如此最有名的嵐山小火車還是要搭的，從龜岡站出發，完全沒有時間限制和壓力的兩人排隊買到的票還得再等一小時後才能上，把旁邊的紀念品店都逛了一圈，又買了零食吃，最後終於等到票券的班次，雙人對坐的座位，面前是一組看上去很興奮的女學生，大概是修學旅行的季節吧。車程滿長的，兩人安靜地看著窗外，路圖風景很美，下方保津川的顏色清澈透亮，坐在窗邊的大和忍不住舉起手機靠在車窗旁拍照，想把景色記錄下來，一起湊在窗前的太一，手放在大和背後的椅背上，下巴靠著大和的肩，看著大和手機螢幕上的畫面偶爾小聲地給建議——換個濾鏡、亮度調整一下、這個顏色不錯。

平靜且安逸。

「請問……」

車行進到一半，對面傳來語氣有些緊張的問話，回過頭才發現是兩個女學生。

「什麼事？」與太一對視了一眼，大和放下手機。

「啊，會講日文啊！」坐窗邊的捲髮女孩細細地叫了聲，下一秒意識到所有人視線集中在自己身上，不禁紅了臉。

看上去是把大和當成外國人了，氣氛有點尷尬，太一好心幫學生解圍：「都是日本人喔。」

「有什麼事嗎？」大和又問了一次。

女孩們瘋狂搖頭。

兩人一頭霧水，但也不是很重要，此時外頭的風景稍微改變，河床變寬，保津川裡有泛舟的小船在緩緩行駛，太一又靠了過來：「要試試看嗎？」

大和有些猶豫：「方向對嗎？這樣回去是逆流吧？」

「不知道耶，查一下？」說完拿出手機，準備搜索嵐山泛舟的訊息。

此時對面又來了：「啊！一樣的！」

只是小小的驚呼聲，不過對面的女學生們一直都沒有掩飾持續在注視兩人的舉動，如果純粹好奇那就算了，連續幾次被打擾讓大和心裡湧現一絲絲的煩躁感：「⋯⋯有什麼問題嗎？」

太一掛在椅背上的手不著痕跡地放到了大和肩上。

所謂年輕大膽，即使感受到大和的語氣有些生硬，先前的捲髮女孩仍然開口：「只是想問——」轉過頭看了同學一眼，像是確認什麼，短髮的女學生點頭接下去：「——我們想問，請問你們是情侶嗎？」

「⋯⋯？」大和眨了眨眼。

一旁的太一也因為出乎意料的問題傻住，他們對視幾秒，大和想半天實在是不知道要回什麼，所以太一再度率先開口：「為什麼這樣問？」

「因為，你們看上去感情很好⋯⋯」捲髮女孩害羞的說。

「你們用情侶手機殼啊，手機型號也是同款？」短髮大概是比較有膽量的。

「這位看上去很像來日本留學的外國學生⋯⋯國外風氣都比較開放⋯⋯」

「你的手一直抱在他肩上啊。」

聽到這大和瞄了一眼放在自己肩膀上的手，也沒有推開，只是又回頭看了看太一，這次眼神裡有些謹慎。

與大和對上視線，太一用口型問了句：怎麼辦？

大和聳肩。

雖然很想回：與你們無關。不過對著兩個沒有惡意的女孩，這樣態度就不太好了。在學生們期待的注視下，太一與大和同時開口：「我們——」

太一：「在交往。」大和：「不是。」

……不能怪女孩們一臉迷茫的表情，回話的兩人內心也是各有各的困惑，似乎是想挽回什麼，大概是尷尬的氣氛又或是想解開誤會，他們又同時開口。

太一：「好吧，沒有。」大和：「那就交往中吧。」

「……」大和感覺自己額頭上有青筋冒出：「你到底想怎樣啦？」

「什麼怎樣，我配合你改口耶？」太一則是傻眼，為什麼是我被罵？

「那一開始先講好不就行了？」大和咬著牙，煩躁感上升。

「這時候怎麼講好啦，人家就已經在等答案了！」太一椅子下的腳忍不住踢過去：「而且你自己也改答案，還怪我？」

「你也改了啊！」講兩句就動手動腳，大和收起腿避開攻擊，同時思考到底要不要踹回去：「所以到底要回什麼？」

「不知道，我們有在交往嗎？」太一回的自然，但話一説出口就無語了。

這都什麼問題啊？兩人一瞬間都不知道該擺出什麼表情，同時又一起心虛的往對面座位看去，是説這種時候為什麼這麼有默契？

果然，女學生們現在完全是目瞪口呆。

「你看你，嚇到人家了！」大和壓低音量嘶聲罵道。

「不要講的和你無關好嗎？」太一回罵，又轉過頭對著對面的小孩説：「抱歉，我們先討論一下。」

「討論什麼？有沒有交往嗎？」問話裡參雜著怒火，大和努力壓下想翻白眼的衝動：「是説你到底為什麼一開始要回我們在交往？」

「不知道耶，我想想。」有些諷刺的語氣，太一瞇起眼，咬著牙説出了兩人早就應該意識到的事實：「因為我們這幾天做的事情看起來就和情侶沒什麼差別？」

「……」

好有道理，無法反駁。

但是對八神太一認輸就不是他石田大和了，必須在有限的時間內想出什麼可以堵上對方的嘴的話，其實也不太清楚自己在想什麼，也許是一整週的精神疲勞或是情緒起伏過大，已經快無法負荷，此時的大和突然有種什麼都不想管的衝動，把腦袋裡想到的第一個唸頭直接説出口：「你的意思是，我們已經在交往了？」

同樣搞不懂自己現在到底在幹嘛的太一也豁出去了，想也沒想就回：「要這麼説也不是不行？」

……到底什麼跟什麼？

一瞬間，一股疲憊感湧了上來，彷彿四肢無力，大和自己也沒有很理解為什麼，肩膀垮下，幾秒前想和對方吵個天翻地覆的決心突然就煙消雲散，另一邊，似乎才逐漸開始意識到先前對話內容真正涵意的太一也愣在那兒。

原本交錯的視線突然就分開了，太一的雙手收回身邊，插到外套口袋裡。

只是一點溫度而已，平常不會感覺到差異的那一絲絲熱度，微小的重量，微小的動作，不過就只是一個放在肩上的手，可是大和知道此時自己心底的那股失落感是為什麼。

他知道，他只是還不想承認。

看了眼窗外，快抵達終點了，他喃喃地説道：「……我們可以之後再討論這件事嗎？」

「……嗯。」太一安靜的回應。

再怎麼不會讀空氣的學生們此時也知道該迴避視線了，從小就習慣被各種原因行注目禮的大和與太一現在也沒心情解決眼前的情況，更別說是緩解氣氛，列車停好之前大和已經起身，太一卻還坐在座位上沒動，大和也不予理會，逕自往出口的方向走。

女學生面面相覷。

「抱歉。」嘆了口氣，太一拿起放在地上的包：「看來我們自己也不知道答案呢。」

「沒關係，問了這麼尷尬的問題……我們才要道歉。」捲髮女孩低聲回道。

學生們的表情很愧疚，太一也只能無奈的笑了笑。

「……讓他就這樣離開好嗎？」一邊，短髮女孩依然十分大膽。

太一往大和離開的方向看去，在人群中找到那十分突出的金色，不知道該怎麼描述自己此時此刻複雜的心情，太一決定想到什麼就說什麼：「如果是以前的話，就這樣放著大概也沒關係的。」

回過頭，兩個女孩很乖巧地等著，看著他的表情很真摯。

「但是現在不行，」他聽見自己這樣説：「最近發生了一些事，對我們來說都很打擊的事情，所以我發誓過，不管發生什麼，永遠都不會讓他自己一個人。」

表情看上去很擔心啊，也是很善良的女孩們，讓太一想到了自己的妹妹。

「等到找到答案的時候再告訴你們吧。」嘴角帶著微笑，太一起身：「有機會再相遇的話。」

説完，他離開座位往車廂外前進。

月台上，大和孤身一人站在人群外，背靠著自動販賣機，低頭看著手機。

不是沒有考慮過也許大和會就這樣先走了，但是太一心底一直有個聲音告訴他，不會的。

無論發生什麼事，他們都不會丟下對方。

無論兩人是什麼樣的關係，同伴、搭檔、朋友、情人、愛人。

永遠不變的是，他們會一直互相陪伴著，不會分離。

太一緩步走到大和的面前。

「走吧。」他輕聲説。

把手機收到口袋，大和直起身：「……嗯。」

只是一瞬間的念頭，毫無道理的，在這幾天頻繁出現，就只是想這麼做。

太一伸出了手，在大和面前攤開掌心。

面前的人表情看似不變，但原先冰冷的眼神好像稍微暖了些。

大和沒有猶豫。

白皙的手主動的覆蓋到他的掌心上，太一將它輕輕的握住。

他們牽著手，離開了車站。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想説的話很多，但又希望能透過文章表達。
> 
> 等哪天完結了再整理成結語好了。
> 
> 補充一下，絆片尾的時候丈、美美、光子郎的圖都沒有數碼獸，岳光和其他02組的卻都還有，可以估計這不是巧合，製作組大概要表達的就是年長組都沒了，雖然也可以當作我想太多就是。


	10. Chapter 10

10

傍晚下起了雨。

濕漉漉的京都十分陰鬱，他們剛好搭上了返程的列車避開了雨下得最磅礡的時候，從電車往外看整個城市都變成了灰色調，偶爾有遠遠的雷聲伴隨著閃電的亮光傳來，回到市中心的兩人決定先在車站吃東西，如果雨沒有變小的話就在路上買把傘再回去套房。

事後想想，這到底是不是好的決定，大和自己也說不上來。

京都站前地下街底下有眾多著名美食，兩人選了間茶泡飯專賣店，是太一之前從電視節目上看到過的，小小的店面排了十幾分鐘的隊伍就進去了，飯上面蓋滿了海鮮，依照個人喜好加入適當湯汁的量，口味清爽又有飽足感，對於走了一下午路急需充電的兩人來說剛剛好。

到此為止都很正常，問題是離開餐廳，準備往地下商店街出口走的時候，通勤下班與聚餐的人們來來往往的地下道一瞬間熄了燈，並肩走在一起的太一與大和同時停下腳步，周遭傳來大大小小的驚呼聲，黑暗的地下街伸手不見五指，所有人都步調一致地拿出手機照明。

「怎麼回事？」「停電了？」「為什麼會停電啊？」

人群開始鼓譟，有急著找人的，有怕黑暗尖叫的，遠處傳來小孩的哭聲，有人試圖打電話但是沒有成功。

兩人在幽暗的空間裡靠著微弱的手機照明對上視線，身旁開始有人緊張地想往出口移動，在太一兩度被撞了肩膀後大和抓住他的手腕帶著人往牆邊迴避：「……這不是正常的停電，緊急出口照明沒有亮。」

「我有不好的預感。」太一低聲說。

下一秒，伴隨著巨大聲響，地面突然劇烈晃動，身處地下的人對於這樣的地震感受直接翻倍，彷彿地動山搖，甚至會讓人無法站穩，太一拉著大和扶著牆蹲下身子，頭頂的燈泡被震碎，到處都是尖叫聲，店家櫥窗物品落地和廚房碗盤餐具碰撞碎裂的聲響從四面八方傳來，許多人抱頭蹲下，也有些人們開始慌張的往出口衝去。

沒有被周遭影響，兩人停留在原地，照明用的手機握在手裡，大和仔細地觀察著人群，從一開始到現在沒有停過的小孩哭聲仍然在原處沒有移動。

片刻後太一也和他注意到相同的事情：「和父母走散了？」

大概是物品已經掉落的差不多，吵雜的噪音減少了些，地震不知何時緩緩停下了，但已經沒有人敢繼續待在地底下，隨著人流漸漸變少，大和放開太一的手開始往哭聲的方向摸索過去，周遭太黑，途中被人撞上多次，知道他要做什麼，太一留在牆邊角落舉著手機幫他照出道路，同時觀察其餘方向，想找出小孩父母的蹤跡。

這種惡劣的條件下真的很難看清狀況，不過人變少了尖叫聲自然也少了，太一似乎聽見地下道的另一頭有什麼人在大喊，內容是不停重複的兩個名字：「小樹！小葵！」

視線中已經看不到大和了，但太一沒有急著跟上，反倒是往另一邊大喊名字的方向前進，他知道大和會保證孩子的安全。路途中地面又一次晃動，這次雖然只有一瞬間，幅度卻十分劇烈，太一整個人被晃的摔倒在地，前方的大喊變成了急促的尖叫，可以聽出是個年輕的女子，猜測應該是小孩的母親，問題是在那之後喊聲就停止了，太一的心底緊張了起來。

此時地下道幾乎已經全空，大家都選擇到路面上避難，人們遺落下來各式各樣的紙袋和物品散落在各處，沒了聲音指路的太一努力用手機往地面照，最後終於在地下廣場的坐椅處發現了倒地在地上的人。

太一趕緊衝上前，女子的額頭上有著一絲血跡，應該是先前晃動跌倒的時候撞到了椅腳：「醒醒！」手剛扶上肩膀人就緩緩睜開眼，太一鬆了一口氣：「妳還好嗎？」

幽暗的空間裡看不太清女子的面容，但至少可以確定她的目光是穩定的：「你是……？」

「我叫八神，妳能站起來嗎？」一手扶著女子的肩膀一手抓著手臂，太一緩緩將人從地上拉起。

「八神……這裡……？啊！小樹和小葵！」還沒站穩，人就慌張的四處張望：「我的孩子！有看到我的孩子嗎？」

「放心。」這種時候最急不來，太一趕緊開口安撫道：「在先前的路上有聽到小孩子的聲音，我的同伴已經去找他們了，應該沒問題的。」

「在哪裡？快帶我去！」女子著急的大喊，說完後似乎又發現這樣不太禮貌，補了一句：「麻煩你，八神先生！」

知道情況緊迫，太一也沒有遲疑，挽著女子的手開始往原路的方向返回︰「八神就好，不用加敬稱的，太太。」

「八神……君。」雖然腳步有些不穩，但仍然是緊緊地跟著太一往前進：「我是森井，謝謝你。」

「這沒什麼，別放在心上。」

「八神君知道發生了什麼事嗎？毫無預警就停電……還有這麼大的地震……」

「……還不確定，但我們有預感，這可能和數碼獸有關係。」

「預感……？你們……指的是八神君和你的同伴嗎？」

「對，他叫石田大和，是他先注意到走失的孩子的，我們就快到了。」

走過幾間櫥窗碎裂的店鋪，太一小心帶著人避開地上的碎玻璃，前方有人影和說話的聲音，把手機燈稍微往上舉，太一看見了熟悉的身影，大和的右手抱著一個小孩，左手還牽著另一個，站在牆邊似乎在等著他們到來。

「小樹！小葵！」身邊的母親護子心切，還來不及阻止就直接掙脫了太一的手衝了上去。

路口對面的大和也注意到他們，視線與太一對上，那是安心與信任，似乎早就預料到太一會帶著母親前來，大和對太一笑了笑，又轉頭對懷裡抱著的小女孩說了什麼，雖然安靜但臉頰上都是淚水的孩子終於抬起頭，往母親的方向看去。

左手牽著的，年紀較大的男孩子也發現了自己母親：「媽媽！」大叫了一聲就準備往前衝，但是在那一刻，太一看見了。

他知道大和也看到了，相距大約只有十步左右的他們，在那之間的地板突然間裂開，有什麼黑色的尖銳物體從地縫中鑽出，大和睜大雙眼，細長的錐形體竄了出來，太一跨出一步伸出手，往孩子們母親的方向抓去。

在長年的冒險過程中，見過了不只一次的東西，他們都知道那是什麼。

就在太一重新抓住母親的手腕的同時，大和也再次握緊了男孩的手往回拉，在他們兩方之間，有某種生物破土而出，伴隨著第三次的地震，地磚變成碎石噴散，太一下意識地抱住尖叫中的女子背過身去，他知道大和也在做相同的事情，肩膀和小腿傳來細微的刺痛，是被石頭刮傷的。

震動結束後，一聲在現實中幾乎不會有人聽過的野獸巨吼在漆黑的商店街裡迴盪。

毫無預警地就這樣出現在眾人眼前，是闖入人類世界的鑽地獸。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有說過這部會一直安靜和平下去嗎？（x
> 
> 不過還是要先說明一下，這部會好好地跟著絆的設定走的……


	11. Chapter 11

11

背後是石塊炸裂的聲音，懷裡有兩個孩子，石田大和半跪在地上盡自己所能將身體覆蓋住方才好不容易稍微安撫下來的年幼兄妹，臉頰、手臂和大腿都有些微刺痛的感覺，有什麼溫熱的液體順著傷口湧出，把頭埋在自己肩膀裡的女孩又開始哭了，小小的身軀一顫一顫的，她的哥哥躲在大和懷裡的同時不忘了要抓住妹妹的手給予安撫。

好像小時候的太一。

哥哥小學二年級、妹妹才4歲，見到樹和葵這對兄妹的時候大和就想起了，那年在光丘，父母還沒分居，大半夜的自己與岳兩人窩在陽台上，透過望遠鏡，大和看見了天橋下也有這樣一對抱在一起的年幼兄妹，在他們頭頂是正在交戰碰撞的巨獸，女孩在哭，哥哥努力地把她攏在懷裡，恐懼的雙眼裡映照著眼前令人害怕的光景，唯一支撐著他的是保護家人的勇氣，尖銳的哨聲吹響的那一刻，大和知道，當時年幼的自己，心口同時也被什麼不知名的感情刺穿。

是仰慕、是悸動、是認同、是期盼。

雖然還尚未認識，雖然不知道那個孩子叫什麼名字，但當年，同樣抱著小小的岳待在陽台上的他，思考著如果是自己的話，肯定也會和下方的男孩做出一樣的舉動。

多年後，他們再次相遇，在冒險中真正的相識、衝突、理解，度過困難，陪伴成長，無論是輝煌的時刻或是難堪的現在，一起在外面對敵人、一起躲起來互舔傷口，太多太多的回憶無法整理無法確認，但是此時若要讓大和給予這段路程一個結語的話，雖然不會說出口，但他心底是知道的。

也許，自己是愛著他的。

震動與聲音停止，睜開眼向後看去，背後是剛探出頭的鑽地獸，背部為紫色的身軀在幽暗的地道裡只能勉強看清，久居地底的數碼獸和他們不同，有著很好的夜視力，平時並不具有過大的攻擊性，但此時大概是因為意外被傳送到人類世界陌生的環境，數碼獸很明顯地十分焦慮急躁，在那後面，他看見太一也轉過身，在他背後的，是大和懷裡兩個孩子的母親，急著想確認小孩的狀態正努力從青年的肩膀旁探出頭，又被太一推了回去，大和知道自已的表情不如往常面對數碼獸一樣有自信和無畏，而是慌張與驚恐，對面的太一也是，因為就在轉過身的那一刻，他們同時意識到。

亞古獸與加布獸，已經不在了。

傷口毫無預警的被撕裂，手裡握著裝著神聖計劃移植軟體的手機現在除了照明之外毫無用處，此時此刻的大和表面平靜，內心卻在撕心裂肺的大吼，這個世界是如此的不公平。

如此的痛苦，如此的讓人無法喘息，無法面對。

就像現在，鑽頭獸動了起來，成熟期的數碼獸緩緩轉過頭，視線與大和對上。

「大和，快逃！」

太一警告的大喊讓他瞬間清醒，起身的同時把在地上的男孩用左手拉起，小學二年級已經不是能輕易抱起的體重了，他只能抓著孩子的手帶著他跑，他們在黑暗的地道裡面茫然的前進，背後又出現了石塊被掀動的聲音，沒空回頭確認，直到疾跑中小樹被絆倒，男孩驚叫出聲。

牽著的手鬆開，大和即時煞住步伐回過身，蹲在倒地的男孩面前：「能起來嗎？」

男孩的眼角擒著淚，但沒有哭出來，即使灰頭土臉仍毫不猶豫地爬起身，運動短褲下膝蓋破了一大片，像是要讓他們安心，用有些顫抖但穩定的聲音回道：「我沒事，小葵呢？」

懷裡的女孩怯生生地看著自己哥哥，似乎被勇氣安撫，小聲地回：「……嗯。」

真的很像，那種倔強、那樣的責任心。

沒時間說什麼安慰的話，大和只是點了點頭，再度牽起男孩的手準備繼續跑。

才意識到原先在他們背後的聲音沒了，事實上，除了自己的喘息、懷裡女孩小小的啜泣聲之外，周遭一片安靜，大和警惕的睜大眼環顧四周，一片漆黑中任何動靜都會被放大，此時的他卻找不到令人感到不安的來源，直到有某種隔著牆壁發出的聲響，像是打雷，彷彿外面的雷雨傳進地下一般，但並不是這樣，一瞬間，毛骨悚然的感覺從背疾竄升，大和意識到，聲音是從自己腳下發出的，地面開始震動，是危機到來的最後預警。

抬起頭正好與小樹對視，男孩也察覺到了，大和的腦中閃過了好幾個念頭，加布獸與太一還有岳的樣貌接連出現，但其中最要緊的不是現在想見的人，而是，到底該把孩子們推出去還是拉進懷裡？

面前的男孩沒有給他時間考慮，小樹毫不猶豫地選擇了自己妹妹，踏出步伐往大和身上撲來，空出的手抓住男孩的那一刻，腳下的地面塌陷。

彷彿自由落體般，心臟還停留在空中，但身體已經開始墜落。

重新將男孩擁入懷裡，大和感覺到後背撞上了什麼，咬著牙不讓自己發出聲音，他們跌落到下層的地面，沒有思考，他立刻翻了個身把兩個孩子擋在下方，整個人捲縮在一起的同時頭頂的落石也壓了下來。

只來得及用手掌護住頭部，小腿被石塊壓住產生劇痛，沒忍住發出悶哼的同時已經是一片灰暗的視線裡開始被更深更黑的斑點侵蝕，暈過去前他聽見遠方似乎有什麼人在喊著自己的名字，大概是錯覺吧，大和想著，之後就失去了意識。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12

看著鑽地獸往大和他們逃走的方向過去，太一的腳步並沒有如預期般立刻跟上，鑽地獸若是在地面上，移動速度是很慢的，而自己手裡仍然緊抓著一個平民母親的手腕，隨意追上去只會添亂。

森井哭喊著孩子的名字想要掙脫卻贏不過青年的腕力，幾秒後意識到此事的母親轉過來對青年怒目瞪視，下一秒才看清楚對方的表情。

八神太一已經沒有先前的惶恐，取而代之的目光是穩重與思考，在這樣危急的情況下，那不是普通人會有的反應，她想起青年沿路一直安撫自己的情景，與隧道另一邊正在保護孩子們的那位相同，要是正常人早就丟下一切逃跑了，但這兩個青年卻能夠在事件發生的短短瞬間做出這麼多正確的判斷，身為母親的森井意識到，這兩個年輕人十分特別，肯定經歷過什麼她無法想像的事。

沒有理會注視著自己的目光，太一把用來照明的手機拿到眼前，打開螢幕，他打開了一個多星期沒有使用過的選召聯絡網，撥通了裡面的其中一組號碼。

座標在日本另一端的東京，IT公司總裁泉光子郎過了下班時間仍然在辦公室裡，一直都有在偵測數碼世界的他早就收到了事件消息，正在召集人手時突然接到了特別線路的緊急來電通知，瞄了一眼隔壁螢幕上的訊息，竟然是在梅諾亞事件後已經消失了將近十天的八神太一。

「太一？」

『京都的鑽地獸，你們派了誰？』

接起線路的時候光子郎頭腦中已經閃過很多預想，也許太一是要討論消失的數碼獸搭檔，又或是要說些關於日本選召未來的規劃，但電腦天才萬萬沒預測到太一竟然是來問這個，有些被問的措手不及，他喃喃地回道：「剛剛收到大輔君的回應了……其他的人還沒……」

『聯繫伊織君讓他過來，鑽地獸在京都車站地下，若不趕快把牠趕出地面怕是會對電車系統造成嚴重影響，必須立刻轉移戰鬥地點。』沒給光子郎反應時間，太一指令不停：『外面在下大雷雨，兩個天使系和麻鷹獸都不適合現在在戶外戰鬥，找大輔和賢君，讓他們用D-3傳送，速度快點。』

光子郎這時候才意識到太一的用辭，說的竟然是＂過來＂，光子郎吃驚地從座位起身：「你現在在京都？不會是和鑽地獸撞上了吧？」

『何止撞上……』不知道是不是光子郎的錯覺，太一的語氣有些自嘲：『記得讓消防和救護車在外面待命，可能有人還在地下被困住需要搶救，還有……我們在這的事情別告訴其他人。』

「我們？……等等，太一！」似乎聽到了什麼很重要的情報，還來不及確認就被掛了通話，光子郎在鍵盤上的手指沒停，已經把太一的指令一個個做確認，選召隊長指派的三個後輩都已經傳來出發的回覆，也聯繫了京都的消防局，同時想著太一口中的＂我們＂是誰，他知道小光現在仍然在東京，而且所有的選召之中此時此刻只有勇氣和友情是消聲匿跡的狀態，可以推測與太一在一起的肯定就是大和了。

而這兩個人現在身邊都沒有數碼獸跟著，面對著鑽地獸，那可是前所未有的危險情況，一直以來都習慣做後勤的光子郎開始轉動腦袋，他開啟了兩人手機裡的緊急定位，這是他設在所有選召手機裡的功能，光子郎調出了京都車站和周遭地下街的全圖，確認了地點之後他把資料往太一的手機傳了過去。

同時發現，勇氣與友情兩人並沒有在同一個位置，大和的座標正在快速往反方向移動著，配比偵測到的數碼獸特殊波長，才意識到鑽地獸竟然是追著大和的方向去了。

心裡有著不好的預感，光子郎與三個抵達京都的後輩連上線：「大輔君，我把座標發給你們了……動作快！」

面前的青年掛斷了通話。

旁邊的母親已經不再質疑，只是靜靜地看著他，太一仍然沒有任何表示，手指滑過手機螢幕，正考慮著要不要聯繫大和，但那邊在逃跑中太一不想添亂，光子郎的私人訊息傳來，是地下街的立體圖和即時定位，標註了他與大和兩人還有鑽地獸的。

……不愧是天才，太一忍不住感嘆：「真有你的，光子郎。」下一秒，他看見原本與大和有些距離的鑽地獸又進了地底，速度瞬間加快，極度的不安感湧上，太一握緊手機，他終於轉過頭，對身邊的人開口：「森井太太，請您快點去地面上避難吧。」

原本安靜觀察的女子聽到這話立刻反對：「不行，我的孩子們還在這裡，我要找到他們！」

急著想去找大和的太一趕緊說道：「這裡很危險的，我沒辦法同時照顧你又進行作戰。」

對方繼續反駁：「不要小看一個母親，你們是電視上說的那些選召的孩子吧？」不給太一說話的機會，她立刻接著說道：「你們也只是未出社會的小孩，遇到這種事情能做什麼？」

我們能做什麼？

先前一直都很冷靜的太一突然間失去了耐性，就連他自己也不清楚原因。

「森井太太，現在正在保護您的孩子們的人，是我的同伴，我從小到大以命相依的戰友。」一字一句，少了先前的溫柔，那是強而有力，不讓人反駁的語氣：「我像您發誓，大和會用自己的全力去保護他們，甚至不惜生命。」到底是情緒使然，又或是別的，選召的隊長此時語氣竟然帶著些顫抖，喉嚨裡哽著什麼，他強硬地將其壓下：「您問我們能做什麼？沒錯，現在的我們兩人的確是失去了數碼獸搭檔，但是我們有多年來的戰鬥經驗，我們共同度過那麼多沒有人可以想像的困境。」還有那麼多的痛苦，解釋到這裡，短暫幾句話裡硬生生地扒開了好幾道傷口，他突然不想再說了：「……請您去地面上避難吧，從這個方向過去直走就會到達出口的。」

如同預料之中，這次女子沒有拒絕。

對方離去前看著太一的目光十分複雜，沒有空去探究那裡面到底有什麼含意，太一邁開步伐往大和的方向衝了過去。

隱約感覺到有個持續的轟鳴聲從自己腳下傳遞上來，鑽地獸在地底的移動速度比人類全力奔跑還快些，太一知道他是肯定追不上的，想著自己這輩子似乎沒有這麼害怕過，那樣的恐懼並不是面對強大的數碼獸會產生的。

所以，到底在怕些什麼？

大概是因為此時的八神太一沒有辦法再接受下一個失去了，所謂人長大就會有更多的放不下，擁有眾多責任和負擔後就不再如同小時候那般無所畏懼，可是太一很清楚，現在的自己最放不下的只有那個人，下午在火車上對著路人學生說的話並不只是隨意的言語，那是他的誓言。

無論大和是怎麼看待自己，無論石田大和究竟想和八神太一走到哪一步，勇氣的決心永遠不會改變。

要永遠陪著他，陪著自己心底最深愛的那個人走下去。

所以當他追著地底的震動到達了地下街的盡頭，看見了蹲在地上抱著孩子的大和跌落進下陷的地面中時。

太一的世界彷彿被什麼東西毀滅了。

不是那種數碼世界黑暗力量引發的地球末日，而是八神太一的世界，與面前被毀壞的地層和消失在視線中的人一起，在他驚恐地大聲呼喊對方名字的那刻，破碎，毀滅。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the world was ending.
> 
> 越來越往失物招領的太和邁進了。


	13. Chapter 13

13

他聽見了哭聲。

孩子稚嫩的聲音，抽抽噎噎的，彷彿曾經聽過，但具體是什麼情況一下子說不上來，他只知道自己每次聽到這樣的聲音就會很緊張很心疼，男孩斷斷續續地邊哭邊說話，壓抑著恐懼又必須裝作堅強，他的腦中閃過了某個人影的樣貌，金色的頭髮、稚嫩的臉龐——

「……岳？」

石田大和睜開雙眼。

他發現自己倒臥在地，面前一片漆黑，有什麼人正在搖晃自己的肩膀，他抬起手摸索著，最終握住了小小的手掌。

「大哥哥？」帶著哭音的問話，並不是自己年幼弟弟的聲音——不，岳已經長大了。

大和在那一瞬間清醒過來。

反射性的手撐地想爬起，全身的肌肉都在痛，忍不住發出嘶聲，先前靠在身邊搖著他肩膀的小樹退了開來，眼睛已經適應黑暗，大和才注意到小葵還被自己壓在身下，但女孩並沒有抱怨，雙手仍緊緊地抓著他的衣襟，在大和起身的時候跟著被拉起，想收回腿坐好，才注意到左腳不能動了。

低頭往後看去，小腿被大片堆積的水泥塊卡住，看來昏過去之前感覺到的痛就是這個，那裡現在只剩下血液無法流通所造成的麻木，一旁的小樹也看見了，男孩爬起身積極的想要去幫忙，大和連忙叫住他：「別動。」

「可是——」

「現在什麼都看不見，如果隨意挪動可能會崩塌的。」大和提醒他，仔細地觀察男孩，在自己醒來後小樹已經停止哭泣，這樣很好，早就習慣照顧孩子的大和把心中的讚美說出：「小樹已經幫了很多忙了，你真的很勇敢。」接著轉移男孩的注意力：「可以幫我把小葵接過去嗎？」

將手中沉默的女孩移交給了她哥哥，大和心底忍不住擔心，女孩太安靜了，今天這件事情會給孩子心中留下傷痕的，考慮著到底該怎麼做，大和一邊挪動上半身，往左腿被壓住的地方靠近，小心翼翼地挪動，最後終於可以靠著石塊坐穩身體，他的另一手在地上摸索著，瞇起眼找了半天，幾秒後突然有個東西被遞到自己眼前。

小樹正拿著他的手機。

大和忍不住露出微笑：「謝了。」頓了頓，又補上：「過來吧。」把兩個孩子拉到自己身邊，讓小樹抱著小葵坐下，大和空出的手攬住了孩子的肩膀：「放心，會沒事的。」

被強力摔過的手機黑屏很久了，螢幕上有著細小的裂紋，大和按下光子郎設定的緊急系統，在這種情況下只要還有些許電力，手機就可以維持基本的通話和定位功能，他撥通了設定好的快捷號碼。

幾乎是立刻就被接起：『……大和？是你嗎？』

情緒太過飽滿複雜，被恐懼壓著埋藏在最底下、急切又期盼語氣讓大和愣了神，好像從來沒聽過這樣的太一，到底是有多擔心自己，他想起落下前聽到的呼喊，現在才意識到原來那不是錯覺，那人就這樣看著自己消失在眼前，會是什麼樣的心情？彷彿有隻手正在扯著心臟，大和艱難的吞嚥，說出口的是習慣性地調笑：「你在哭嗎？二十幾歲的愛哭鬼。」

『……閉嘴啦。』還真的是吸鼻子的聲音，心底湧上了愧疚：『你還好嗎？』

「我和孩子們都沒事，他們母親呢？」

『讓她上去避難了，花了好多時間說服。』太一的聲音有些悶，大和的腦袋裡閃過了畫面，青年孤身一人在黑暗的地底下縮在角落，沒有數碼獸、沒有同伴、沒有他：『你掉下去之後塌陷的地方擴大了，定位也斷了，我找不到方法下去，還有鑽地獸，牠已經離開了，我猜是伊織君讓穿山甲獸把牠引走的。』

不想讓太一自己一人，想現在就見到他。心裡所想的和現實能做的卻完全相反：「太危險了，你在上面等著，讓救難隊下來吧。」

『嗯。』也只能這樣了，現在的他們也不能做什麼，大和能夠在太一的呼吸中聽見些微的顫抖，一直以來任何情況下都堅強且積極的選召隊長，此時此刻對著大和卻只是虛弱地說道：『……我以為我要失去你了。』

這句話實在太過沉重、太貼近心底最脆弱的地方，道歉的話語就準備在嘴邊，可是現在的石田大和卻不想要這麼做，相反的，他想要為那人勇敢一次。

他深呼吸一口氣：「關於下午的事情，我想好了。」

他聽著手機另一邊太一的呼吸聲，長期以來習慣性的忽視著心中真正的想法，又或是不喜歡用言語表達情感，這不代表大和看不見，幾天下來，太一是用什麼樣的心情在陪伴自己照顧自己，一通電話放下手邊所有的事情，與他收拾行囊遠走高飛。是什麼樣的情感才能讓人如此義無反顧，一個微小的動作一句暖心的話語，時時刻刻，裡面所飽含的愛意淹沒了他空洞的心，想著如果今天的事件若發生了什麼不能挽回的情況，自己就真要這樣留下遺憾？留下他孤身一人？

想要緊緊地抓住他的手，一輩子：「和我在一起吧，八神太一。」

電話那邊的人倒抽了一口氣，似乎完全沒有料想到可以得到這樣的答案，大和閉上雙眼，從來沒想過自己到底有多愛他，只是才剛發現而已，才剛剛發現啊，可是大和竟然意識到，這是他這輩子最肯定的事情，最確定的，不會有別的解答了。

『……大和？』仍然是不可置信，仔細聽，連淚水的聲音都可聽見，明明就是不可能的事情。

「在一起，和我交往吧，從現在開始。」他聽見自己這樣說，什麼時候喉嚨裡帶著哽咽，眼眶裡夾著淚水：「答應我，太一。」

對面竟然笑了出聲，裡面帶著哭音，卻不再是悲傷，對著自己是一貫的溫柔，十分好聽：『這是命令句啊，哪有人這樣霸道的？』

那笑聲會感染，沉重的心突然間放鬆，一直以來都是這樣，想著是真的真的很喜歡，大和的嘴角也一起上揚：「不要拉倒。」

『要啊！要！』太一急忙連喊：『不准收回！現在要收回也不行了！』

這次真的忍不住大笑出聲了，懷裡的兩個孩子都用莫名其妙的表情盯著自己看，大和覺得這輩子從來沒這麼安心過，在心底的話也毫無顧忌地說了出口：「八神太一，我愛你。」

『我也——靠，等等，被搶先了！』沒想到聽見告白那人竟然有些氣急敗壞：『我原本想好要先說的！你作弊啊！』

「先講先贏，你就認輸吧。」

『才沒有！下午是我先說交往的！』

「你改了答案了，最後回正在交往的是我。」

『——我靠，石田大和你流氓啊！耍賴啊！』

「這叫機智取勝，用點大腦，笨蛋。」

『勝個頭！你別跑，待會出來我跟你沒完！』

「是要跑去哪，白癡。」

頭頂上方，地下街的燈陸續亮起來，似乎是重新通電了。

花了點時間適應光線的大和看著自己懷裡的小兄妹，兩人都灰頭土臉，他想著自己大概更慘。

但是很好，現在的他非常滿足。

期盼著可以快點出去，快點見到那人。

和他在一起。

握住他的手，不放開。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩天狂趕進度（爆衝一波


	14. Chapter 14

14

「加布獸長什麼樣子？」

「身體是黃色的，額頭上有角，外型其實有點像小隻的恐龍，有著長長的尾巴，唔……雖然分類是爬蟲類，他的身高比小樹矮一點，披著藍色條紋的毛皮。」

「毛皮？恐龍有毛皮嗎？」

「不是，那是他的進化型態加魯魯獸的毛皮，是一匹狼，大概和路上的貨車差不多大小。」

「一匹狼？恐龍會變成狼嗎？」

聽起來很簡單的問題，但身為數碼獸搭檔的大和自己也無法解釋，好在他熟悉應付小孩的方法，在即將被考倒前就轉移了話題：「通常是不會，小樹喜歡恐龍嗎？」

「嗯！」

「那你肯定會喜歡亞古獸，那是太一的搭檔，他進化之後會變成超大的恐龍。」

「超大？多大？會噴火嗎？」

「……至少兩層樓高？」想一想，太一的搭檔大概是全世界這個年紀的男孩子的夢想吧：「而且當然會噴火了。」

「大和哥哥，有漂亮的數碼獸嗎？」被小樹抱在懷裡，安靜乖巧的小葵也被吸引加入話題。

達到了原本預期的目標，大和忍不住微笑：「有啊，我們的夥伴裡面就有漂亮的粉紅色小鳥和美麗的花朵，還有一隻可愛的小貓，小葵喜歡哪種？」

「我喜歡貓咪。」

「那是小光的搭檔，叫作迪路獸。」

「迪路獸……」女孩喃喃地唸著，想把名字記下。

一旁的男孩已經迫不及待要回到恐龍的話題：「大和哥哥！那隻大恐龍叫什麼名字？」

「他叫暴龍獸，身體是橘紅色的，身上有著很帥氣的條紋，頭頂帶著堅硬的頭甲，絕招是超級火焰。」

原本為介紹完男孩就會更加興奮，但沒想到小樹竟然煩惱了起來：「可是，那是太一哥哥的搭檔，不是大和哥哥的吧？狼叫什麼名字呢？」

「加魯魯獸。」

「那我要加魯魯獸當我的朋友！」

心裡有溫暖，也有痛，大和面色不變仍然淺淺地笑著：「他一定很願意。」

「那迪路獸能當我的朋友嗎？」女孩怯生生地問。

「當然。」大和低下頭對著她說道，看著兩個孩子嚮往的表情，他想著就算是痛也沒關係，若能讓孩子們不再對數碼獸害怕，他願意多分享一些：「你們想要看照片嗎？我這裡有大家的照片……啊，可是我的手機壞了，待會要和太一借了。」

「大和哥哥先前不是還在打電話嗎？」男孩指著被放在一邊地上的手機。

「那是因為有緊急系統，即使沒開機也能直接使用。」

「那重新開機不就得了？」

……好問題，我怎麼沒試過？重新撿起手機，大和按下了開機鍵。

竟然就這樣開起來了，在佈滿裂痕的螢幕下方亮起燈，出現了光子郎公司的標誌，緊接著是友情徽章，大和此時才發現手機電量很低，原來先前會死機是因為照明燈開太久的緣故。

「這是什麼圖案啊？」小樹看著他的手機外殼問道。

「這是徽章——」正在思考要怎麼對小孩解釋徽章系統，頭頂上方突然有照明對著他們過來。

「大和？」是太一的聲音。

「我們在這裡！」雖然看不見人，但大和仍然對著上方大喊，讓太一能確認自己的方位。

在上層的太一轉過頭對著另一處喊道：「在這下面！一個成人和兩個小孩，麻煩多叫點人手過來！」

低下頭，手掌輕輕放上兩個孩子的頭頂：「再忍耐一下下就能夠見到媽媽了，小樹和小葵都表現的很棒。」

大概是說錯話，一提到母親，女孩抿起嘴又開始要哭了，大和緊張的心裡一抖，正想改口換聊點別的，幸好在這時候頭頂上有繩索落了下來，重新吸引孩子的注意力。

穿著制服與安全帽的消防員套著安全繩緩緩滑下，看清楚面前的情況又對上面喊著：「再來兩個人，帶工具下來，青年的腳被落石壓住了。」

兩個孩子一開始都緊張地抓著大和的衣服，但專業的消防員是很有經驗的，並沒有因此而慌張，面容和善地靠近他們打了招呼，接著又下來了一條繩索，出乎大和意料，腰上掛著安全繩出現的竟然是太一。

「大和！」一落地就朝著自己奔來，他伸出手。

掌心握住的那一刻才感覺到真實，先前電話裡雖然互相表達了心意，但是在看到太一的眼神時大和又再次確認了，不過現下的情況兩人也不方便多談什麼，太一先是對著孩子們問道：「小樹和小葵？」他蹲下身，眼睛掃過這對兄妹，看見哥哥磨破流血的膝蓋和妹妹害怕的眼神：「謝謝你們陪著大和，這傢伙很膽小的。」

……要不是手牽著，不然就給他巴下去了。

「大和哥哥才不膽小呢！哥哥很厲害的！」一旁的小樹不滿地幫自己的新偶像辯護。

太一開朗的笑著同意：「大和的確很厲害沒錯。」幾句交談就讓男孩放下防備心：「不過我更厲害，現在要把他救出來了，因為要搬動石頭有點危險，你們可以去繩索那邊等著嗎？」

此時第二個消防員也順著先前的繩子落下來，背上背著工具，和先前的人一起觀察了坍塌的牆壁和天花板，雙手套上手套，拿出鐵棍：「右邊這裡應該比較能鬆動，稍微利用槓桿原理把這塊水泥板搬起來重量應該就會減輕很多。」

將孩子們安置在較遠的空地，確認安全後，太一又回到了大和身邊，蹲下時正巧將孩子們的視線擋住，一直勉強自己維持表情的大和終於能夠松一口氣，疲憊的感覺立刻湧上，太一重新握住他的手：「還好？」

「還行。」皺著眉頭，才發現自己正在冒冷汗，先前只是感覺麻木的小腿在腎上腺素退去之後開始火辣辣的疼，到底是被壓的還是有受到其他傷害大和自己也不清楚，唯一的期望就是沒有傷到骨頭：「你呢？」

「都是些擦傷瘀青，習慣了。」帶著安慰的笑容，往旁邊望了去和消防員們對上視線：「要開始了？」

已經準備好，正安靜地等待他們交談完畢的消防員謹慎地說道：「待會石頭被抬起來的時候試著把腿收回，若是沒有穿刺傷的話應該可以順利掙脫——看流血的量應該是沒有的，有異樣一定要立刻說出來。」

大和點了點頭，知道現在是什麼情況的四個大人都有些緊張，太一緊了緊他們握著的手，另一手攬過大和的肩：「別看，待會聽我的。」

「你是不是傻了。」大和沒有掙脫，但還是忍不住回嘴：「我才不會被一點小傷嚇到。」

「我知道啊，但我不想要你看。」太一輕聲回覆，伴隨著是印在自己頭頂上的淺吻。

大和愣了愣，心底莫名的有股暖意，正想再說點什麼，就聽到旁邊醫護的口令：「準備，三、二……」

饒是多年來早就習慣各種皮肉傷的大和此時也忍不住緊張，倒數在耳中聽上去彷彿速度加快，還來不及深呼吸就已經到達盡頭。

「……一！」

石頭鬆動的那一刻強烈的疼痛伴隨著出現，大和整個人一僵，咬緊牙齒將臉埋在太一的肩膀裡，緊抓著對方的手指節泛白，他聽見太一靠在自己耳邊說道：「可以動了，沒什麼流血，你試試看。」

膝蓋彎曲，大腿收了回來，疼痛立刻就減輕了，大和喘了口氣，緊繃的肩膀終於放鬆，轉過頭往傷處看去，其實流滿多血，都把褲管浸濕了，但很明顯是已經半乾固的，純粹是水泥塊粗糙的表面造成的皮肉傷，這不快點消毒不行，也許還得縫針，旁邊太一伸手抹過大和額頭上的汗水。

有點頭暈腦脹，他眨了眨眼，兩位消防的其中一人正在幫他做簡易包紮，往太一身後看去，另一位正在準備給兄妹套上安全繩索。

「他們的母親呢？」

「有請人帶下來了，應該在上層等著。」

「我這傷能不去醫院嗎？」

「別鬧，至少要去急診室看看吧？」

「……好麻煩啊，這麼晚了，外頭又下雨。」說到這裡，大和突然想到什麼：「我們套房是不是忘記續租了？」

「啊……是到明天早上嗎？」原本打算吃完飯來處理這件事情的，只是經過這突發意外兩人完全忘記了。

「應該是明天一早吧？現在續約來的及？我的手機快沒電了。」

「用我的吧，上去再看。」又是一個吻落在被擦乾汗水的額頭，抱著自己的人想了想補上：「你有想換去別的地方玩？」

親上癮了？不過自己似乎是立刻就留戀那一瞬間的溫度，大和思考著，覺得這樣挺好：「這個樣子是能去哪裡玩？」

乾笑了兩聲，太一無奈地回道：「說的也是……」

孩子們都安全抵達上層後終於輪到大和，他看著太一拒絕了消防的幫助，仔細地幫自己繫上綁帶，大和伸手抓著他的手臂緩緩起身，竟然還能勉強站穩，看上去是真的沒傷到骨頭，心底的大石總算是放下了，太一緊緊地攬著他的腰，一手抓著繩索扣環，兩人順著被提上去的安全繩索回到了地下街上層。

第一眼看見的就是抱著兩個小孩的母親，兄妹似乎都大哭了一場，媽媽的臉上也有著淚痕，扶著太一站著不動，青年正在幫自己解開繩索，大和與抬起頭的母親對上視線。

「謝謝你。」她這樣說，雙手仍緊緊地抱著自己最寶貴的孩子們：「謝謝你保護了他們，謝謝你們，石田君，八神君。」

大和開口，沒有謙虛也沒有誇大，就這樣自然地說出了：「這是我們應該的。」

母親搖了搖頭：「你們是我見過最勇敢的青年，若有機會，請一定要接受我的感謝和報答。」

「這真的沒什麼，都是應該的。」太一也如此回應，並不是謊言。

今天所發生的一切，他們所選擇的決定和舉動，這對選召來說都是再正常不過的事情。

從來沒有要求任何人的答謝，這是他們自願的，而面前的母親似乎也看清楚了他們的決心和意念，沒有再堅持，只是對著兩人深深的彎下腰鞠躬。

「不過，如果有機會的話，以後還想和小樹還有小葵見面呢。」太一笑著說：「聽說小樹變成了大和的粉絲啊？」

「亂說什麼，閉嘴啦。」馬上就不正經了，大和忍不住拐他腰。

「哎呀，我沒說錯嘛，對不對，小樹？」

回應兩人的是孩子們發光的眼神。

大和心想，這樣就夠了。

手牽著心愛的人，周遭一切都平安無事。

若是這樣，他肯定能一直走下去。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15

急診室的醫護幫大和的腿傷消毒，縫了針，給了簡單的指示說一週後來拆線就可以了，除了這之外，太一與大和身上被碎石割傷等大大小小的傷口也一併處理過就被趕出了急診大樓。

不是不能走路，只是有些跛，而且兩人都累了，最終決定打車回住所。

沿路還得在藥局購買接下來幾天要用的紗布和其他藥品，算是旅程的一筆意外開銷，但兩人都沒有抱怨，下了車又在超市打烊之前買到了便宜的打折熱食，靠著太一的支撐努力爬上位於三樓的套房，進門那一刻大和只想立刻躺床上睡覺。

「別，得洗個澡啊，髒死了。」

兩個人都灰頭土臉的，大和估計若把身上全是沙塵的衣服拿下樓洗大概還會弄壞洗衣機，到時候還得賠錢，看來只能手洗了。

提醒太一換下的衣服不要和前兩天的混在一起，他看著那人進了浴室，沒想到幾秒後死黨又從門後探出頭來：「水熱了，你先洗？」

啊，是男朋友了。進浴室開始脫衣服的大和突然想到。

太一不知道在忙什麼又離開了，最後發現是拿了廚房的保鮮膜進來。

長年戰鬥下來已經很習慣處理傷口的大和看了眼就知道他要做什麼，坐在浴缸邊緣，看著太一為了防止自己腿上紗布被浸溼而仔細包裹著傷口的動作，不知道為什麼突然就有了衝動，手伸過去拉過太一的領子，同時低下頭。

這是他們的第一個吻。

如果說交往之後與以前會有什麼差別的話，大概就是現在了吧。與太一貼上嘴唇的時候大和感覺自己似乎領悟了什麼——可以這樣表達感謝、表現對他的愛意，不需要說些好聽的話或思考其他方法，好多了，這樣才是自己想要的。太一的手覆上了大和的臉頰，那溫熱的感覺帶給他的是滿足，指腹摩娑，大和原本只是拉著太一領口，彷彿不滿意還想接觸更多，靠了過去雙手環上了對方的肩膀，手指撫過後頸往上、穿過髮絲，下方的人直起身貼了上來，原本只是簡單的吻不知道什麼時候開始溼熱了起來。

一切都對上了，圓滿了。

像是不捨得離去，即使退了開來，他們的視線仍然沒有移開。這麼多年來，大和思考著自己可曾用過如現在這般心情仔細地注視那棕色的眼瞳？不是歷年來數次爭吵時的對峙，也不是面對困境所互相表達的決心，而是此時此刻這樣彷彿穿透進對方心底的愛，想擁有他，想要八神太一這個人，如此溫暖的顏色，如此炙熱的心，想要碰觸更多，感受更多，下方的人似乎和自己有一樣的念頭，身體擠入大和的腿間，一手扣著大和的後頸一手按在他的腰胯又將嘴唇靠了上來，大和低下頭迎接。

太熱了，背後是伴隨著淋浴冒著蒸氣的花灑，因為放置太久而充斥在整個浴室裡，他們交纏著呼吸，口中溢出的聲音被水聲掩蓋，唇齒和舌頭碰觸，激動的心情伴隨著快意從背瘠竄上，撫在自己後腰的手像是在點火。

迷醉。

「等等。」最先回過神來的是太一。

似乎有些過頭了，原本的目的是洗澡來著。

同時意識到問題，但很明顯還不太想分開，手仍然環著對方肩膀，大和思考了一下：「一起洗？」

沒想到面前的人刷的臉就紅了大片：「不行！」

大和一臉茫然：「……又不是沒看過，你還害羞啊？」

這話直接把人擊倒了，太一半跪在地雙手掩面，像是做錯事要悔改一樣，猶豫了幾秒鐘才吶吶地說到：「會忍不住……」

忍不住什麼？問題才剛閃過腦海大和就懂了，臉頰瞬間爆熱，浴室裡悶到無法順利呼吸，是說這話要讓他怎麼接，突然間很想把自己男友踹出浴室：「你這白癡腦袋裡都在想些什麼？」

又是無辜被罵，太一火氣也馬上起來：「難道你不想嗎！？」

「想啊！」完全沒思考就回了，說完都想找個地把自己埋掉，大和簡直氣急敗壞：「但不是現在啊！」

太一的表情那個鬱悶啊：「所以我才說……」有苦不能言，嘆了口氣，他把東西撿一撿起身：「反正我出去了，你洗好再喊我。」

看著門被關上，背後是已經積了大半缸子熱水的浴缸，大和雙手撐著邊緣挪動身體往後坐了下去，一雙小腿仍然掛在外頭，被熱水浸泡後緊繃的肌肉也舒爽了許多，後腦貼在牆壁那側冰冷的磁磚上，忍不住閉上眼，深呼吸一口氣。

先前引人遐想的念頭又出現了，臉頰燙到快發燒，以前怎沒想過這種事？換了個重心往前靠，大和低下頭把臉頰靠到自己膝蓋上想退熱。不是沒有經驗，只是從來沒有把太一當過對象來想，太超過了，大和很清楚太一的魅力在哪裡，勇氣徽章的所有者一直都很受女生歡迎，足球隊的粉絲非常多，也目睹過他收情書的場面，只是此時大和才突然間意識到，似乎從來都沒特別見過太一與誰長時間走在一起，雖然大和也不會把自己的每一任男友或女友介紹給其他選召們，這也是一直以來大和沒有特別去問過的原因。

——我沒說我是直男啊？但也不是男生都喜歡就是。

前一晚在客廳看電影時對方說的話在腦海裡浮現，當時問了半天也沒得到詳細答案，但此時的大和彷彿理解了什麼。

只覺得這人真的是太過分。

「……笨蛋。」

不能再更喜歡了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前幾天都是寫完就直接發，是不是有很多人跳章節看了沒發現？www感覺超可惜的啊哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 想寫的東西還有很多，主要還是要銜接後續失物招領那邊，不知道有沒有人能理解我暫時停更那邊回來這的原因，以後有空再和大家說說。


	16. Chapter 16

16

一覺睡到隔天下午才醒。

不過想想前一晚這樣驚險又累得半死，會睡這麼久也是正常的，不只累還痛，在被窩裡無法動彈乖乖思考人生的大和拉開上衣才發現自己背後全是瘀傷，樂觀點看，摔了一層樓後只是這樣結果似乎應該心懷感激，但是幫他擦藥的太一則是一臉表情複雜。

大概是愧疚的。

擦藥的同時也用溫熱的掌心配著力度將瘀血盡量通順，因為面積太大所以花了不少時間，才剛弄完就被看不下去的大和跩著領口拉回床上給了一段深吻。

勇氣代表碎念著男朋友和死黨的福利怎麼差這麼多，大和聽了簡直哭笑不得，心想著不是彼此彼此嘛，雖然已經洗漱過但突然就懶病發作，最終變成午飯也沒吃兩人窩在床上黏膩了一下午。保暖的棉被下，太一溫熱的手探進大和襯衣裡，手掌貼在後背肌膚上，沿著鎖骨一節一節地摸著，大和把額頭貼在他的頸部，在那完美的凹陷處將臉頰靠上，鼻尖掃過鎖骨輕輕碰觸，聞著洗過澡乾淨的清香，感受太一吹拂在自己頭頂劉海的氣息。

過於安逸的氣氛完全抵擋不住睡意，偶爾醒來時那人會用手順著自己頭髮，大和雙手攬著太一的腰，往對方懷裡縮了縮換個姿勢又繼續睡。

最終外頭太陽都快下山，下定決心要起來的那次發現太一正一手抱著他的肩膀一手在大和腦袋後方划著手機，姿勢感覺有些彆扭：「看什麼呢？」

落在頭頂的吻變成了定番，往後退了些，太一瞧了他一眼後又繼續用單手打字：「跟光子郎大概匯報一下，昨天多虧他了。」

眼睛仍然閉著，不過大和知道自己已經完全醒了，心情不錯，突然有了些興致，雙手開始忙碌起來：「那幫我問問，手機螢幕昨天摔裂了看能不能替換？裡面硬碟應該沒事。」

「好啊，我之前也換過，拿去他們公司給維修部處理一下就好……了……」説到一半，有什麼濕熱的東西在鎖骨上掃過，才發現懷裡的人好像不太安分，太一感覺空氣燥熱了氣來：「……你幹嘛？」

「嗯……」低哼了聲，剛睡醒還有些鼻音，當了六年的樂團主唱也有過很多對象，他很清楚自己的聲音有什麼魅力，吻著太一領口附近的肌膚，大和雙手動作沒停，漸漸往下摸索：「你覺得呢？」

「不要用問題回答我的問題啊喂……等等！唔……」

大和的手很冰，這大概是太一剛開始忍不住瑟縮的原因，不過在那之後手裡滾燙的東西摸久了掌心自然也跟著熱了起來，舒服感增加不只一倍，在這種情況下選召隊長只能躺在那裡任人宰割，緊抱著懷裡的人，臉埋在柔軟的金髮之中努力忍著不要發出太過頭的聲音，心情好的大和也不打算折磨他，專心地聽著頭頂上那人的喘息聲，嘴唇貼在太一的鎖骨上，偶爾舌尖會輕巧又溫柔地安撫過去，鼻息間充斥著曖昧的氣息，手指間的服務安穩有力。

想起兩人衣服都沒脫、這裡不是家裡而是日租套房的床上時已經來不及了。

從棉被裡拉出的手掌一片濕熱，若攤開手，甚至可以看到指縫間也被沾滿黏著，大和還想著剛剛不小心太過專注，忘記抬頭看那人的臉有些可惜，下一秒就被人翻過去壓在枕頭上狂吻，太一的手按著他的肩讓他仰躺在床上不能掙脫，大和被親得頭暈腦脹，一開始還乖乖地回應，之後發現自己黏糊糊的手舉在半空中都不知道該往哪放，想撇過頭又被抓了回來，忍半天越來越煩躁，一氣之下忍不住就抬腳踹他。

「手舉著很酸，去拿衛生紙來啦！」

被踹醒的人終於願意放開他，雙手撐在床上看著大和，皺著眉表情複雜，似乎在考慮什麼。

躊躇了好一會兒最後只是嘆了口氣：「起來洗一洗吧，腳上的傷也該換藥了。」

什麼啊，這語氣。大和看著他進浴室的背影覺得有些莫名其妙。

這傢伙是在鬧脾氣嗎？

進門後看見對方正在整理昨天買的藥品，大和洗了手蓋上馬桶蓋坐下，將褲管捲了起來。

太一坐在地上幫他拆了繃帶，小心翼翼地注意著傷口縫和的位置，重新消毒過後再按照醫院護士先前指示的方式上藥，大和就這樣安靜地看著他動作。

良久，先前的疑惑終於忍不住：「不開心？」

太一手裡握著棉棒動作沒停：「……你受傷了我怎麼會開心？」

「你知道我不是在説這個。」清楚他是在轉移話題，大和不給他機會逃避。

低垂著頭，彷彿全神貫注地在做事。

但大和知道棉棒已經在那個位置游移很久了，他決定換個策略：「你從什時麼時候開始喜歡我的？」

太一的動作一瞬間停下，幾乎不會讓人發現的呼吸停滯，緊接著又是嘆氣。

「……你要我說實話？」

「嗯。」

「大概……高二的時候發現的吧，確切時間可能還要更早。」

「……包含你和那個啦啦隊隊長在一起的時候？」

「我和她也才交往兩週。」

「但你那時候是喜歡我的？」

「我那時候覺得不應該喜歡你，所以就和她交往了。」

「那我剛進大學和其他人公開自己是雙的時候怎麼沒説？」

說到這裡，坐在地上的人終於願意抬起頭了，眼神裡帶著什麼大和無法辨識的東西：「你真的要聽實話？」

雖然不能理解到底有什麼好猶豫的，但大和還是耐著性子又回了一次：「對。」

雙腿盤坐著，垮著肩膀，太一不自覺地用雙手把玩著棉棒乾淨的一端，光是看著他的頭頂大和都能感覺到勇氣隊長內心的焦慮：「……你那時候看上去很沒有自信，我就覺得你需要的不是情人，而是一個無論什麼事都能站在身邊好友，所以……」

「所以就不打算説了？」大和幫他接下。

幅度小到幾乎無法察覺的點頭，蓬鬆的棕髮些微晃動。

這次換大和忍不住嘆氣了：「真是的……」心情五味雜陳到不知道該怎麼説明，只能把腦中想到的直接講出來：「咱倆的徽章是不是要換一下啊？」

下面的人反倒是被他逗笑了，噗了一聲，肩膀抖動了幾下：「好像真的是這樣？告白也是你先的，勇氣徽章拿在我手上還真是羞愧啊。」

大和無奈地看他，嘴角勾起的笑容帶著無法克制的寵溺：「我這友情代表這麼多年來完全沒發現你的煩惱，也是夠慘的。」

「哈哈。」彷彿整個人都放鬆下來，太一終於繼續手上動作，拆開全薪的紗布開始比對著確認傷口面積：「反正都過去了，現在這樣很好。」

閉上眼哼了聲，大和不給他機會逃避：「所以剛才到底在氣什麼？」

那人終於不再低著頭隱藏表情，但仍是緊張的又抿緊了唇：「我沒生氣啊。」

「八神太一，我和你認識了十幾年了。」大和睜眼，身子向前傾，一雙藍色的眼珠子緊盯著對方：「我不知道你那空空的腦袋瓜裡都裝著什麼，但你覺得我會看不出你在生氣？」

語氣裡充滿威脅的氣勢，太一知道自己再不説大和就真的要爆發了：「……沒什麼，只是對自己很失望而已。」

這倒是有點意外：「怎麼説？」

那人抬起頭，在看到太一的表情時大和完全愣住了，頭頂浴室燈的映照下棕色的雙眸裡似乎帶著水光，大和知道那是錯覺，但此時太一看著自己的表情太過真摯、太過脆弱，：「我只是發現……我連對自己的誓言都做不到。」簡短的話語並沒有給予現況足夠的説明，看著大和茫然的表情，他又補上：「我發誓過不會讓你一人，但是昨天……我不知道，那種無能為力的感覺，什麼都做不到只能乾等……最後結果你還是帶了一身傷出來……」

什麼時候發誓的？對誰發誓？腦中先是閃過這個想法，大和決定暫時不去探究，他現在一心只想揮散太一那幾乎要滅頂的責任心和愧疚感：「我沒有覺得自己是一個人。」他聽見自己這樣説：「也許你的確沒辦法做什麼，但我從來都沒覺得自己是一個人，我知道你就在那裡。」他說這些話不是純粹在安慰太一，大和知道自己是真心誠意的：「我知道你不會放棄找我，只要脫離困境出去，就一定會看見你。」

這和小時候不一樣。

想去找誰、去救誰，想要突破高牆，想要達成什麼，只要和數碼獸一起就行了，但是現在，經歷過殘酷現實的他們已經理解到自己並不是那樣無所不能，不只是昨日的事件，社會上有許多情況是無法依靠數碼獸去解決的，是他們必須自己去面對的，在因為失去搭檔而近乎窒息的悲愴情感之下，大和知道自己的心底其實是能夠理解的。

不能接受，但可以理解。

即使那個痛須要長久的時間才可以淡化，也許是好幾個月、好幾年，甚至一輩子都帶著，但如果可以的話，他希望終有一天面對著與加布獸的回憶他是可以帶著溫暖的笑容而不是苦痛和淚水，在那前提之下，大和自己首先必須意識到，他不是孤身一人。

他有八神太一。

大和希望太一也能理解這一點。

示意對方往後坐些，大和挪動身體往前，受傷的腿膝蓋曲起盡量不要碰到傷口，另一腿則是枕在太一的大腿上，他坐在太一盤坐的雙腿間，與昨日才開始交往但卻彷彿像是已經在一起多年的男友面對面，把對方手中的紗布接過去放在一邊，之後再將那人的雙手牽起：「你聽著。」

他深呼吸一口氣。

「我，石田大和，也許在接下來的日子，可能會遇到很多必須自己一人面對的困難。」他看著那人想打斷自己欲言又止的表情，搖了搖頭不讓他張口，大和緊接著説：「我們會有各自的目標，自己的生活，也許哪天我們會為此反悔、我們會有紛歧，會有爭吵，但是在我的心底，永遠都會有一個位置是屬於八神太一的，永遠。」

是不是談戀愛的人淚腺都會特別發達？

沒打算哭的，但是面前的太一雙眼裡也泛著水光。

也許是大和的話說的太多了，又或是真的理解了他的心意，此時的太一似乎才真正敞開心房，說出了前一日沒有達成的告白：「石田大和，我喜歡你。」

「我知道。」

「我愛你，從很久以前就已經很愛你了。」

「……我知道。」聲音裡的顫抖不是錯覺。

「我希望能一輩子和你在一起，不管用什麼形式，只要你願意，我就會一直陪著你。」

真的太過分了，閉上眼的同時淚水沿著臉頰滑下，但又倔強地再度睜開，為的就是要好好的注視著那人：「……嗯。」

他看著太一靠近自己，抬手幫他將淚水抹掉，他在暖棕的眼眸中看見了映照的水藍，金色的睫毛因眨眼的動作時不時閃過，充斥著全身的滿足感幾乎讓他無法負荷，他們就這樣在一絲浪漫氣氛都沒有的浴室地板上接吻，大和想著若是可以一直這樣下去就好了，如今回歸平凡的他們，能夠這樣如此平凡地在一起。

平凡的擁有對方。

那將會是他這輩子最大的幸福。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是真的只剩尾聲了，這部。
> 
> 不過，嗯……相信經過這一兩個月大家應該都了解了我這個作者有多惡劣。
> 
> 所以後續還會有翻外的（？）沒辦法要補的東西太多了（閉嘴
> 
> 的確是想要努力銜接過去失物才在衝刺補更這篇，想要統一回一下大家上次的猜測，但又不想要讓故事失焦變得大家只是在回覆後話，所以我之後再找機會來詳細解釋吧。


	17. 尾聲

17（尾聲）

兩天後，太一接到了電話。

「是森井太太打來的……就是小樹與小葵的媽媽。」

此時的兩人正在下午的鴨川河邊散步，大和的腿已經可以正常行走了，現在繼續待在京都只是純粹消磨時間等待拆線而已，雖然説拆線在哪間醫院都能拆，但太一堅持沒必要兩人還別在這個時候去到太遠的地方。

「你們什麼時候給過號碼的？」大和有些納悶，事件結束拒絕了答謝後明明就沒有再相遇的印象。

「沒給啊。」太一聳肩：「她説是從醫院那邊問到的，但照理來説醫院不會給外人病患的號碼才是。」

這就有些蹊蹺了，不過大和也不認為孩子們的母親會對他們造成什麼危害，就決定暫時把電話號碼的問題放置：「那她説了什麼？」

「説……孩子們吵著和你見面，不可開交呢。」

有些意外，但也不是無法想像。

「你想見面嗎？」大和問道。

太一表情無語：「人家想見的是你，你問我做什麼？」

大和倒是回的自然：「我們現在在一起啊，當然要問你的意見。」

自從交往後，和平常相同的話語聽在耳裡似乎都變了個味道，大多都是往好的方向就是，譬如現在，太一覺得被大和這樣理所當然包含在內的考量，這樣簡單的小事對自己來説就算是一種幸福：「行啊，我也想見見孩子們。」

森井太太的行動力不是蓋的，明明是學校仍在上課的下午時段，説約就約，地點選在離太一與大和兩人相近的祇園花街，循著手機地圖過去後看見的是一間著名的老字號和菓子茶館。

見了面才知道孩子們自從事件過後，一次都沒有去過學校。

「頭一天只要一離開我身邊就哭，小葵已經連續做三天噩夢了，小樹也沒什麼食慾。」

茶館裡有著漂亮的日式中庭，連接中庭的是和室包廂，腳不方便在地上盤腿久坐的大和與兩個孩子在院外的屋簷下窩著，受傷的腳放在階梯上休息，手裡抱著小葵，身邊坐著小樹，正在和兩個孩子分享手機裡的照片。

「有打算帶他們去看心理醫生嗎？」太一輕聲問道。

森井太太搖頭：「在那之前也要先和孩子們溝通一下，若是再過兩天仍然沒有好轉，就和丈夫討論看看。」説到這，似乎想起了什麼：「找你們來也是想問問看八神君和石田君的意見，回去之後我就稍微查過了，新聞報導寫説你們從小也……應該説從小就一直經歷著類似的事情，我想知道有沒有什麼方法可以讓孩子在不用接受諮商的情況下更自然的康復？你們是怎麼處理這樣的狀況的？」

太一看著面前的母親，內心複雜。

其實答案很簡單，有數碼獸的陪伴就行了，只要有亞古獸在，無論遇到多大的苦難他都能度過，夜晚也不用擔心會那些令人害怕的噩夢與恐懼，太一不知道其他人的情況，每次處理完兩個世界的危機後，他自己也不是毫無影響，但只要有亞古獸的陪伴，他就知道自己是安全的，就能夠再一次安穩入睡。

而現在，他有石田大和。

「需要的是時間與陪伴吧。」他這樣説：「抱歉，我也不是這方面的專家，我和大和一直以來的工作都是在最前線戰鬥，因為後方會有其他同伴的支持，所以這樣的問題……如果您問的對象是空或是小光的話，或許他們還能給您一些有建設性的答案……」

也許是表情裡太多歉意，森井太太安慰地説道：「不，是我考慮不周，其實，小樹與小葵的爸爸也是在役的自衛隊隊員，像這樣的問題若是拿來問他，大概也會是和你們一樣的回答的。」

說完，就往庭院那頭大和的方向望去。

安靜了一陣，良久再度開口：「原來如此，你和石田君……負責的是在最前線戰鬥啊……」

看的出來做母親的正在思考，太一也不催她，挑了幾個盤子裡的甜點放到分裝盤上，順手多拿兩副叉子，起身將盤子端去給大和。

從男友的背後看過去，有些微裂痕的手機螢幕上是幾人高中的時候與數碼獸的合照，手機被小葵握在手裡，兩個孩子臉湊在那上面不知道在討論什麼。

「還好？」太一小聲問道。

不是問孩子，是問自己，大和意識到，他點了點頭。

手掌在他肩上按了按，是令人安心的重量，盤子被放在木板上，大和出聲吸引孩子們注意，把太一精挑細選的點心送上，看著小孩們發光的眼神，忍不住微笑。

後面的男友看的無語：是拿來給你吃的啊拜託。

回到室內，森井太太似乎終於想好了說詞。

「那天聽你說，你們失去了數碼獸搭檔。」開口就讓太一呼吸一滯，但他很快就恢復過來，暫時撫平心口的疼痛，面前的夫人帶著歉意繼續說道：「這是不是代表，八神君和石田君算是從選召退役了？」

雖然沒有認真想過，但好像很有道理：「可以這麼說……吧。」

「那你們之後有什麼打算？」

一針見血。

沒有人敢開口對他們談數碼獸的事情，沒有人敢談論未來，也因此這個問題即使一直懸吊在空中被放置，卻同時很有默契地被所有人忽視。

也許他們之中已經有人找到目標，甚至是早已向著道路終點邁進，也許他們之中還有人像太一與大和一般仍然在低處徘徊躊躇著，而今天面對一個旁觀者清的外人，這個問題就這樣輕鬆地被點了出來。

「說來慚愧，雖然都快大學畢業了，但現在還沒有什麼準確的想法呢……至少我是這樣。」視線盯著桌上的茶碗，太一吶吶地說：「就我所知大和是想考研究所的，但確切目的也不太知道，上次聊起這個的時候他説是為了給自己多一些時間。」沒忍住抬手放到後頸上，為的是掩飾心裡的窘迫：「我自己的話，現在是還沒有目標的，只知道不想就這樣脫離數碼世界，其餘的……」

抬起頭來，看向森井太太，沒想到對方竟然是瞭然的表情：「和我想的差不多呢。」

「？」與預期的反應相差太大，太一有些困惑。

外表年輕貌美的媽媽輕鬆一笑：「剛退役下來大概就是這樣，丈夫偶爾放長假也帶著和你們一樣的表情，沒有在前線工作就不知道自己該幹什麼的樣子。」說到這，想起什麼美好的回憶，溫暖地說到：「自從有了孩子就好很多了，休假就是全心全意陪家人，有了目標。」她再度往庭院望去，遲疑了幾秒，問道：「八神君和石田君是情侶對吧？」

安靜地點頭。

不知為何，太一只覺得森井太太現在正在說的話對自己十分重要。

「這樣很好，有互相理解的人能陪伴。」回過頭看著自己，那是期盼和帶著希望的表情：「不過你們還年輕，未來還有很多可能，現在就只差一個可以支持你們前進的後盾。」像是看出了太一的疑惑，森井太太又補上：「八神君說不想脫離數碼世界，那何不找個相關聯的工作？」

終於理解對方想表達的，太一卻只能搖頭：「這可能要讓您失望了，現在日本……不，全世界都一樣，雖然已經意識到數碼世界的存在，卻並沒有能夠專門處理事件的機構，能夠像日本這樣配合選召的戰鬥進行善後就已經是最好的情況了。」

回應他的是森井太太的搖頭否定：「我以為經歷過多次冒險的八神君不會被這樣的規則給束縛，世間常規道理對你們來說應該不被看在眼中才對。」

「就是因為經歷過那些，才知道我們有多平凡。」太一緊接著回，沒有猶豫：「自己一人有多少事情是辦不到的，莽撞前進也許看似堅強勇敢，事實上卻是有勇無謀，只會拖垮身邊的人，帶著能力的人必須負有足夠的責任心支撐，沒有後果的束縛只是脫韁野馬，冒險這個詞是小孩的用語，已經步入社會的我們不能再用這樣的心態去面對困難和危險。」

不知道什麼時候，和室裡安靜了下來，回過神才發現連庭院屋簷下的大和都在回頭注視著自己，兩個孩子也一臉懵懂的往母親這邊看，對上大和的眼神太一不知道為什麼刷的一下就臉紅了，回應他的是男友溫和的一笑，傳遞給他的是包容與理解。

森井太太起身，往孩子們的方向過去：「小樹，小葵。」她指著庭院正再整理花草的員工：「去問小遙姊姊今天有什麼限定的甜點？請她幫我們包一盒，我想帶一點回去給你們爸爸吃。」

手機塞回到大和手裡，心情很好的兩個孩子開心地跑下台階往店員的方向衝去。

「我想要保護他們。」做母親的溫柔地說到：「直到我辦不到為止，經歷了這次事件，我注意到了世界上還有很多我所不知道的東西。」她看著太一，神情堅定：「把你的想法整理好寫下來，告訴我，需要什麼、有什麼構思，想要達成兩個世界平安共生的話，就算只是一點也好，一個靈感，一個方案都行。」說到這，她轉頭望向大和：「有考慮出國嗎？研究所，國外的學院有更多科系和自由的項目可以選擇，甚至進去後再摸索也行。」

「我和丈夫，我們會成為日本選召最強的後盾，無論是在役或是退役，只要還有想繼續在崗位上堅守戰鬥的一天，就可以來找我們。」雙手交疊放置在和室地上，身穿著京都路邊婦人隨處可見的端莊和服，森井太太跪在他們面前，低下頭：「你們是恩人，即使是微不足道的金援或是一封簡單的推薦信函，只要開口，森井家就會給予全力相助。」

直起身，面對兩個慌張到不知如何是好的年輕人，她瞭然一笑：「相信這也是小樹和小葵的希望，仰慕的大哥哥們勇往直前的樣子，若是能給他們帶來更多美好的夢想和憧憬，我就心滿意足了。」

＊

天空是晚霞，鴨川河畔的日式古老建築陸續點起燈火，那光點映照在河面上晃著，高高架起的納涼床就在頭頂，他們走在河邊步道上，隨著兩人緩慢行走的步伐，時間漸漸流逝，天色漸暗。

「吶，大和。」兩人已經沉默很久了，太一喃喃地開口：「我們是不是遇到什麼了不起的大人物啊？」

似乎想到什麼，大和忍不住笑出聲：「說是從醫院問到的號碼，估計是騙人的吧，應該是讓森井先生那邊要來了選召的資料。」說完無奈的搖頭：「我還沒想好呢，到底該不該接受他們的好意。」

太一沉吟了一會兒，似乎有什麼想法：「我覺得森井太太說的也不是沒有道理，如果想要重新整理出人類世界與數碼世界共生的一套系統，沒有強力的支援是做不到的，至少……要能在國際上站得住腳才行。」

大和停下腳步，轉過身看著他：「那會很辛苦的。」

「我知道啊。」太一說。

看著他坦然的表情，大和的嘴角帶著笑容。

那是帶著愛意的笑容，彷彿說著＂就知道你還是這樣勇敢＂，又或是控訴＂這樣的你總是讓我著迷＂，在夜晚昏暗的光線下，戀人的眼珠子變成了深藍色，彷彿海水一般，太一覺得自己就這樣被吸引了過去。

先是輕巧的碰觸，在冷風下有些乾燥的嘴唇，一開始他們仍然看著對方，視線緊緊地交纏，接著，斷斷續續的接觸開始增添了溫度，太一閉上眼，手按住了大和的後腰，想要貼近，在他的下唇印上自己的味道，印上自己的熱度，送入自己的氣息，唇舌和牙齒接觸，口裡是先前茶室甜點的淡淡香味，不知道什麼時候，大和的手環上了自己的肩膀，他們的胸口靠在了一起，懷裡的人側過頭換了個角度好讓兩人的嘴唇可以再更貼合，炙熱的吻越陷越深。

他們就這樣在鴨川河畔擁吻，不顧身旁經過的路人，無視橋上傳遞來的目光，全心全意，只有對方。

如果此時世界毀滅。

我會站在你身旁。

我會放下一切去找你。

我們不用說再見，我們不需要道別。

因為我們會一直在一起。

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If The World Was Ending - JP Saxe, Julia Michaels


	18. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三個物件，三種不同的回憶

物件一

緞面深藍色底，相距甚遠的細長白色條紋裡包覆著亮橘色。

「八神，領帶不錯啊。」

禮貌一笑：「謝謝。」

「這夾子是訂製的？怎麼圖案好眼熟，像個太陽。」

金銅色的領帶夾上刻著細小的圖案，不靠近看基本看不見。

乍看之下只是普通的幾何圖，中央的圓形被放射狀的多個三角形圍繞，仔細一看，正中間竟然是顆水鑽。

「的確是呢，本部長好眼力。」

「升遷禮物？質感不錯呢，這是訂製的吧？」

「哎呀，都被說中了。」有些不好意思的表情：「是戀人送的。」

面前的長輩大笑出聲：「年輕真好啊。」

＊

物件二

「課長，關於新開發的項目，樣品已經送來了。」

「先放桌上吧，我待會看。」

細長的盒子打開來，裡面是絨布包裹著的一支鋼筆。

「課長好像很喜歡這種小工具呢，上次的萬用通行證也是。」

呈現灰藍色的金屬筆身，在桌燈下反射著溫和的光芒，他瞇著眼細看上面的紋路及按紐：「那個萬用證是一個電腦天才朋友給的靈感，因為我對他抱怨說如果現實中的門也可以像數碼大門一樣隨手打開就好了。」

回應的是下屬的苦笑：「數碼大門並不能隨手打開啊，而且還有法律問題，我們又不是部長有權限……」

「所以不是做了個證給你們現實用嘛。」手指按下側鍵，和預想中一樣，從筆尖的部位彈出了細長的開鎖工具：「是說你們沒亂用吧？那個證被使用過都會留下紀錄的。」

「才不會呢，我們又不是課長。」

「……什麼意思啊喂！」

重新再按一次側鍵，機關就收回去了，接著旋轉筆身，拉開後筆芯分散成許多部分，每一個部件都是一種萬能開鎖工具。

質感很好，該有的功能也都有，最大的問題是：「……該怎麼收回去啊？」

對面辦公桌的職員汗顏：「這不是您自己設計的嗎？還問我們呢。」

「不是啊，這有瑕疵啊，完了。」看了眼掛在牆上的月曆：「還得重新打樣，這樣肯定來不及的。」

「什麼來不及？……等等，您不會又公器私用吧？這是開發部為了任務特別給您做的，不是讓您送給戀人的玩具啊！」

＊

物件三

紐約市曼哈頓的High Line Park，是位於高架橋上的空中花園，延伸了好幾條街總長約兩公里左右的綠色步道在傍晚天色漸暗的時間下人潮開始變多，剛吃飽飯的太一與大和兩人正並肩在高架上行走著，周遭都是高聳林立的大樓，彷彿漫步在城市縱谷中。

「真漂亮。」第一次走上來鐵道的太一新奇地環顧四周：「終於知道你為什麼說這裡是情人節的熱門地點了。」

「下禮拜這上面就會擠滿了人。」大和安靜地說：「你就不會覺得這裡漂亮了，只是煩躁而已。」

回應他的是戀人開朗的咧嘴一笑：「那我們還真是來對了。」

大和無奈地看著他：「不是我要說教，但你也別老是趁著出差偷溜出來玩啊。」

「這不是想和你多待一會兒嗎。」太一不滿的說道，嘴角鼓起：「而且我工作都有好好做完啊。」

「身為課長，帶頭偷懶是不好的。」大和搖頭，又補上：「更何況是偷偷翹班約會。」

聽到約會一詞，太一明顯心情馬上好了起來，從口袋裡抽出手：「吶？」

金髮青年依然是那無奈地表情，不過他並沒有拒絕，反而是很自然的伸手握住。

牽著手，停下交談繼續往前進，下方是車流和人潮的喧鬧聲，雖然還要再過一週才是情人節，但路上已經充滿著過節的粉紅氣氛，不只是紐約，在海洋另一端的日本，這類的西洋節日一直都是商人賺錢的大好時機，住在新宿商區的太一免不了的每天出門都被四周百貨散發出的粉紅色泡泡糊一臉，對於自己遠在地球另一端的戀人當然就更為思念了。

即使如此，天天出門都被提醒著＂情人節要到了、情人節要到了＂的兩人，出乎意料地竟然完全沒有討論過任何與過節有關的計畫。

原因很簡單，一點都不複雜，純粹是大和第一期的研究論文已經快到了發表的日子，這幾天正如火如荼的準備中，而太一這邊則是隨著升職，為了帶領團隊也開始背負著越來越多責任，漸漸變得不穩定的上班和研究時間讓他們彼此都沒有辦法給出一個確定的慶祝日期，更別說活動安排了。

像今天這樣短暫的晚餐與約會行程，還是太一臨時趁出差的空檔用數碼大門偷溜來找大和才勉強湊出來的。

畢業後出社會的第二年，兩人是越來越少時間見面，每次見面的時長也逐漸縮短，一次比一次緊湊，對此他們都沒有抱怨過，只是心底的寂寞感在鄰近分別時總是特別強烈，就像現在。

隨著步道走著來到了雀兒喜市場附近，面前的水泥叢林漸漸分散，來到轉角處時視野突然開闊起來，哈德遜河景出現在眼前，夕陽西下，眼前一片溫暖的橘紅。

「哇！」太一被漂亮的美景吸引住，邁開步伐往欄杆的方向走去。

大和被他牽著往前走，與注視著河景的戀人不同，站在太一身邊的他的目光鎖定在被夕陽照耀的青年臉上，那深棕色的眼眸反射著光線隨著眨眼的動作一閃一閃，小麥色的肌膚在邊緣處被逆光的太陽映照著，輪廓逐漸柔和，菱角變得圓潤不再剛毅，後方是欄杆下長得幾乎與人一樣高的灌木叢與閃爍著點點波光的廣闊河流。

注意到大和的視線，那人轉過頭來。

他開心地笑了，眼睛彎起變成細細的月牙，大和忍不住勾起嘴角，靠上前去。

太一抬手覆上他的臉頰，他們的嘴唇輕輕地碰在一起，被風吹了半個多小時有些乾燥，大和伸出舌頭小心地舔過，很快地就被對方的雙唇擒住，不知道什麼時候太一按住了自己後腰，大和順著習慣的動作環抱住對方的脖子，這個熱吻持續了一陣，直到風吹拂過兩人將衣角帶起，身側的橘紅色夕陽也逐漸落下，消失在海峽大橋的另一端。

分開時天色已轉變成由深至淺的藍色漸層，最底部竟然帶著點粉色。

太一攬著大和的腰，留戀地看著面前的河景。

一片安詳寧靜，許久沒有的舒適感，大和閉上眼深呼吸了口氣。

站久了有點累，太一提議：「去後面坐坐？」

夕陽消失後原本被路人佔據的長椅也空了出來，沒了太陽的溫度，空氣似乎冷了些。

太一懶洋洋地收起雙腿，側過身倒下，後腦枕在大和的大腿上。

「你看天空。」

大和順著太一的目光仰起頭，天空被分成了兩半，一邊是慢慢從視線的一方壟罩過來的黑夜，另一邊是逐漸被融合的漸層，在這樣開放的視野下的天空感覺特別廣闊，不知不覺就看得入迷。

「真好看。」他這樣說。

下方的戀人輕哼了一聲，大和低下頭看過去，抬起手輕輕撫過他額頭上褐色的髮絲，看著那人開口：「你更好看。」

一瞬間紅了臉：「説什麼蠢話。」

「嘻嘻。」彷彿惡作劇得逞一般，太一笑的狡猾，大和也只能認栽。

戀人這麼幼稚怪誰？

和他在一起的自己唄。

＊

紐約大學研究生宿舍，昏暗的走廊可以隱隱約約聽見腳步與笑鬧聲。

「——老頭子就一直按著鍵盤，敲半天，問我數碼獸的絕招為什麼沒有跳出來……哈！」太一斷斷續續的話語參雜著短促的笑：「……那可是鼻涕獸啊，你想想，鼻涕獸的絕招從螢幕上衝出來……那老頭會有什麼樣的表情？」

「也太噁心了，你幹嘛這麼幼稚啊。」大和低沉的聲線在安靜的走廊中迴盪，語氣裡也是壓抑不住的笑意：「這樣惡整長官真的好嗎？」

「反正只是假的啊，要是真的出現還得了。」太一說完，想到畫面又是一陣竊笑：「我猜我大概會被追殺然後逃亡海外吧。」

這可憐的話語非但沒有引起戀人的同情，反而還換來了一句嘲諷：「所以現在是什麼？趁出差的時候偷溜出來尋找藏身地點？逃亡前先探勘一下？」

他們跌跌撞撞的摟著肩在走道上前進，兩人手上都拿著喝了一半的啤酒罐，太一把嘴往大和的眼尾貼過去：「如果真的是這樣，我就只能躲你這避難了，我可靠的男朋友。」

「白癡，別老是講這種話，膩死了。」大和一邊嫌他煩，一邊抬手推他。

當然不會因此放棄，太一又重新黏了上去，抱著大和的手收緊，換了目標往對方的嘴唇上親：「說的都是實話，不准嫌棄我！」

「也別一直湊上來啊。」被推到了牆邊，才剛抱怨完太一就伸出舌頭舔了他嘴角，大和忍不住罵他：「你是狗嗎你？」

配合那蓬鬆的髮型，還真的有點像。

大型犬？

不對，是博美吧？

思考中一沒注意就被突襲了，太一趁著戀人恍神把對方按在牆上，等大和回過神來鼻尖就已經全是太一的氣息，參雜著濃烈的酒精味一起撲面而來，令人迷醉。大和張口迎入對方，太一單手撐著牆面，另一手在身側仍然拿著那半罐啤酒，明明沒做什麼卻讓大和有種自己被包圍無法逃離的感覺，心底似乎有點想逃脫，卻又期望能被留下，既緊張又興奮，矛盾且刺激。

吻了一陣那人稍微退了開來，他們對視著，頭頂後面是走廊燈，背著光的太一因為面上的陰影反而讓眼睛更顯得閃閃發光了，那雙眼中甚至可以看到自己的倒映，大和想著所謂的淪陷大概就是這個意思，太一再度靠了過來，輕輕碰上他的嘴唇，大和閉上眼回應，之後他們又退開重新看著對方，持續了幾次兩人也不嫌膩，睫毛、瞳孔、臉頰上的斑、淡到幾乎看不見的痣，眉骨的輪廓、眼尾的形狀，每一次對視都可以看到更多。

就這樣來來回回幾次，終於滿意了，太一撐著牆面的手肘直起拉開了距離，另一手把啤酒拿到對方眼前：「喝？」

大和挑眉，舉起自己手中的鋁罐在太一面前晃了晃。

太一搖頭：「別動。」說完就後退一步，仰頭喝了自己手中的啤酒，但並沒有吞下，大和瞪大雙眼看著他，才剛理解對方的意思就又被擒住了雙唇，太一捏著他的下巴，手指施力，大和被迫張嘴。

濃烈的酒精就這樣被灌了進來，明明和自己手裡一樣的東西，經過戀人溫熱的嘴之後喝起來就完全不同了，若是問味道有什麼差異，大和自己也說不上來，只知道很熱，不是只有嘴裡的液體熱，而是全身都熱。

腦袋突然就運轉不良，努力吞嚥著被塞入嘴裡的液體，此時的大和發現自己完全無法思考，吞完第一口之後太一退了出去，又再度含了第二口灌給他，一直持續直到太一手裡的鋁罐完全見底，勇氣徽章的持有人將空瓶直接甩到地上，又接過大和手裡的那罐。

太過分了。

內心一邊想著，大和卻沒有拒絕，意識漸漸模糊，到底被餵了幾口已經數不清了，嘴角有些許酣甜的味道溢出，雙腿發軟根本站不直，最終太一的舌頭又侵略了進來，在他的嘴裡各處舔著，手指順著下頜慢慢地摩娑到臉頰，像是在鼓勵，又彷彿是在讚賞他的乖巧溫順，大和不知道自己是什麼時候抓住了太一的前襟，只知道不抓著點什麼他大概就會丟臉地滑落到地上了，有些難受嗚咽從交纏的齒縫間溢出。全部喝完後太一丟下手裡的空罐扣住了大和的腰，整個人貼了上來，鑽進了大和的雙腿之間，兩人被困在褲子裡早就發硬腫脹的性器透過布料緊緊貼合傳遞了熱度，敏感的接觸讓大和沒忍住悶哼了一聲，太一將大和的雙腿緊緊地按在自己腰側，就這樣往大和的下身不斷頂去。

連自己正在扭腰配合的動作都沒發現，大和的呻吟全都被太一吃下嘴裡，抓緊前襟的手環上了戀人的肩膀，接吻時斷斷續續傳出的曖昧聲響在走廊裡迴盪。

真的是醉了，平常根本不能接受這樣放肆的舉動，氧氣不足必須呼吸，大和喘著氣退開，兩人胯部撞在一起時一不小心就大喊出聲：「啊……！」

這一下他們同時都醒了，太一愣了一會兒，大和閉上眼努力吸著氣，頭暈到不行，緩了一下才發現太一又靠過來舔他的嘴角。

「流出來了。」他說。

這句話太過曖昧，大和一瞬間臉紅。

……如果可以更紅的話。

「做？」戀人問他。

都這樣了怎麼可能不做：「進去再做。」他說，稍微用了點力把壓在自己身上的人推開：「忍著點。」

拿鑰匙開門的動作都不利索了，後面的太一把空罐撿起，研究生住的是單人宿舍，雖然很小但勉強夠用，才剛把門關上又被那人吻住，手中的物品都落在腳邊，大和一邊想著明早起來嘴唇肯定很精采的同時一邊扯著戀人的上衣，扒下外套解開領帶與襯衫，熟悉的動作即使酒精的渲染下仍然能夠迅速完成，自己身上的衣服也逐一落在地上，從玄關經過廚房到室內單一的臥房，沿路上他們踩著剛脫下的衣物往床鋪的方向移動，腳步凌亂。

回過神來時已經被戀人面朝下按在了床上，太一浸著濕黏潤滑的手指正在大和身後進出，大和趴在那裡喘氣，空氣依然稀薄，那熱度一直沒有退過。太一吻著他的背，沿著鎖骨一點一點的印上熱度，緩慢且溫柔，彷彿對著戀人的身體傾訴細語，被按著體內的敏感處大和不自覺地弓起身體抬高臀部，肩胛骨兩側緊繃著在他背上劃出紋路，太一曾説那就像是翅膀一般，因為皮膚太過白皙彷彿是在發光，每次從後面幹他的時候都忍不住盯著看，面對這樣的情話，明明不想當一回事，卻總是在這種時候閃過大和的腦海，感受到暖意的同時身體又更興奮了起來。

準備得差不多之後太一抓起他的腿，原本趴在床上的大和有些疑惑，被戀人翻了半個身，膝蓋被抬高，小腿架到了對方的肩膀上，直到太一湊過來才知道那人又想接吻了，就這樣側躺著被頂了進來，一邊腿被壓在床上，一邊被折了對半，太一一手撐著大和臉頰邊的床面半跪在床上操他，頂了幾下偶爾會放輕力道，低頭仔細地看著身下戀人的反應，大和隨著他的頂弄的動作低聲叫著，若是太一停下來又會難受的皺起眉頭哼聲抱怨，上方的人看他看得入迷，每隔一陣就低頭下來親，因為角度的關係接吻的時候不好動作，太用力還會磕到牙齒所以總是斷斷續續的，剛被勾起快感又突然中斷，有些不耐煩的時候又被那溫柔的吻持續哄著無法生氣，太一緩慢地抽插著漸漸改變角度，大和發現自己不知道什麼時候被翻了過來仰躺在床，一邊腿夾在太一腰間一邊被折到胸口，這樣的角度當那人頂著自己靠過來親吻時就更深了，動作太過緩慢導致被侵入深處的感受更加強烈，像是碰到了內臟。

似乎很久沒有這樣纏綿了。

持續緩慢的性事讓大和原先暈過頭的腦子稍微清醒了些，今天床上的他們似乎少了些刺激、多了些情意，想想，從自己出國念書後到現在這幾個月，兩人的生活都太過忙碌，既然都沒空好好約會，當然也沒有閒情逸致去認真做愛了，常常見面都是照習慣走形式發洩了事，結束後又匆匆分開，並非不愛對方，只是即使見面，腦袋裡仍有太多事情要處理，導致在床上也無法專心。

真的是太醉了，難得有一點時間和心思，能夠這樣拋開煩惱只專注在戀人身上，知道做完後沒過多久太一又要離開，大和忍不住心底湧上的留戀和不捨，鬆開緊抓著床單的手指，往太一撐在自己臉頰旁的手摸去，指腹在手腕處來回輕撫著，稍微側過臉，正好一個吻印在戀人手腕根部的脈搏上，鼻尖蹭過，低垂著眼廉，吻完後又將臉頰輕輕地貼上去。

我愛你。

他在心底説道。

嘴唇裡持續的低吟沒有間斷，無法說出連貫的字句，但他在心裡，那句話一直虔誠地被重複説著。

我愛你，八神太一。

在這過程中他知道上方的戀人正緊緊地盯著他，抬起眼，湛藍的眸子迎向戀人的視線，似乎接收到了訊息，太一在視線交錯的那一刻用力挺腰，大和忍不住叫喊的聲量，持續的操幹動作越來越大，節奏加快，老舊的宿舍床都發出了可憐的聲響，過久的前戲已經累積了太多的情潮，才被操個幾下就快滿溢出來，大和知道自己快射了，卻再次被戀人看穿，太一收回撐著床面的手直起上身，握住了大和的性器根部阻止了他的射精。

「噫⋯⋯！」一瞬間驚叫出聲，也不清楚是因為失去了依靠還是因為被阻斷的高潮，大和睜大雙眼，齒縫間液出的呻吟聽上去有些慌張：「嗚，等等、別⋯⋯」

眼角溢出些許淚水，最後鬆口時叫喊聲越來越低逐漸變成了可憐的啜泣，無助的搖頭時眼淚擦過床單不留痕跡，先前專注與戀人對視的雙眼被操到無神，嘴裡喃喃地唸著戀人的名字，原本親近著肌膚的手指失去了目標寂寞地抓緊床單，指尖都在顫抖，被緊握住根部的性器逐漸脹紅，太一操著他的節奏加快，力道時重時輕，被頂著前列腺卻無法發洩的大和艱難地撐著最後一絲理智，忍耐頭皮發麻彷彿要瘋掉的快感，下身緊繃的肌肉不停收縮夾緊，痠疼到不行卻無法停下。

當太一頂著他射在他身體深處、鬆開他分身的那一刻，大和已經聽不見周遭的聲音了。

滾燙的精液全洩在了腹部上，太一握著他性器的手上下移動著將濁液擠出，大和張嘴發出的是無聲的尖叫，身體像是緊繃的弦被拉到了極限，在即將斷開的邊緣是戀人抱著他，親吻陸陸續續地落在了臉頰、眼角、眼簾上，太一的手穿過自己汗濕的頭髮，顫抖發麻的雙腿被有力的手指按揉著，大和癱軟在床上喘氣，頭暈到不行，卻不停的在心裡告訴自己不能睡。

不能睡，不然睡醒就看不見他了，睡醒時，那人就已經離開了。

「大和。」太一的嗓子帶著運動過後會有的那種磁性，低聲念了他的名字：「還好嗎？」

喘到說不出話，大和只是點頭，躺在身邊的戀人將他抱在懷裡，大和靠著太一的胸口閉上眼。

不能睡。

瞬間驚醒，差點就失去意識，似乎注意到異樣，太一摸著他後腦的手停下動作：「怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯沒什麼。」喉嚨太乾，簡短的話都碎成好幾段，聽到他的聲音太一立刻起身往廚房走去。

屋內的空氣一下就冷了，沒了那人，床單上的熱度迅速散去，大和不顧自己腹部和胸口上一蹋糊塗的東西翻個了身捲縮起來，拉著棉被一角蓋在身上，但依然是冷颼颼的。

呼吸漸漸平復，身側的床墊凹下，太一坐了上來，一手端著水：「喝點？」

挪了挪身子，大和只覺得現在的自己大概沒力氣爬起來，太一喝了口水又低下身來餵他。

和先前門外的調情不同，帶著溫度的清水流入乾渴的喉嚨，心底湧上的是暖意，喝完水太一端著空杯走了，過一會兒又帶著毛巾回來，浸過熱水扭乾的擦在身上驅散了冰冷的氣息，都弄乾淨了太一才剛把毛巾放下就被大和拉到被窩裡。

貼上溫暖的熱度，已經是半夢半醒了。

「留下？」

「……日本已經早上了，不回去會遲到的。」

看了眼床頭櫃的數字鐘，上面顯示了兩種時區，美國與日本的。

明明這才剛吃過晚飯，遠在世界另一端的日本已經是早上通勤時間了。

沒有再堅持，大和換了話題：「情人節禮物想要什麼？」

「不弄驚喜啦？」太一笑著問：「上次請店家送來辦公室的蛋糕讓很多人羨慕的説，問我哪找來的那麼好的對象，還一直要你的照片看呢。」

大和煩躁地瞪了他一眼：「你再得瑟，下次就不送了。」

説完就把頭悶到被子裡，太一追了過去，一不小心鼻子就撞上對方額頭：「痛！」

「……白癡。」無奈地罵了聲，大和掀起棉被把兩人罩住：「所以到底想要什麼？」

雖然窩在裡面什麼都看不見，但這樣肌膚相貼讓人感覺安逸舒適，太一想了很久，大和發現自己閉上眼似乎又快睡著了，臉頰有那人呼吸間輕輕吹拂的氣息，先前還以為做完就會酒醒，累過了之後只剩下痠痛的身體和昏沉的腦袋，直到意識矇矓間聽見太一輕聲説著：「大概就是想要在寂寞的時候能聽見你的聲音吧……雖然我知道大和的個性才不會錄情話給我聽呢哈哈。」

那人的手在自己的頭頂撫過，穿過後腦的髮絲、最終停留在後頸處，非常緩慢的，過了一陣子又重複動作。

「不過，日本白天的時候你都在睡覺，總不能一直打電話吵醒你啊。」

隱隱約約感覺到有輕柔的碰觸落在眼角，憑著印象分辨出那是一個吻，令人安心的。

「大和，我想……」

在那後面戀人説什麼已經聽不見了，沒能阻止自己睡著，醒來的時候太一已經離開，棉被也不像睡前那樣悶到頭頂，而是好好地覆蓋住肩上和全身，窗外是樓下行人經過時喧鬧的噪音，大和撐起身體看向床頭。

才晚上十點。

會醒大概是因為床鋪又冷了，二月的紐約仍然需要暖氣，老舊的宿舍牆壁單薄，窗邊的床位總是透著冷風，不確定太一離開了多久，大和只知道自己已經清醒了，酒意消退，換來的是一陣頭痛。

才注意到時鐘旁是原本應該放在廚房的保溫瓶，還有止痛藥。

包著棉被坐起身，打開罐子，保溫瓶內仍然有些熱氣，小小地喝了一口，離開前裝上的熱水現在溫度適中，把藥吞下後大和抓起旁邊正在充電的手機，這大概也是太一幫他放好的。

——大概就是想要在寂寞的時候聽見你的聲音吧。

像現在這樣想念他卻又不想睡的時候，會想讓戀人聽見什麼？

海洋那端的人肯定是正在都廳裡上班，撥電話過去只會是打擾而已，這時候能讓他聽到的關於自己的聲音有什麼？

裹著棉被起身，大和才發現原本丟在地上的衣服都已經被整裡過摺好放在桌上，他先是進了浴室洗澡，同時思考先前的問題，最後穿著睡衣披著毛毯離開浴室時心底已經有了想法。

回到桌前，拉開抽屜，那裡有面有個細長的盒子。

將筆電開機，又從書架上層拿下一個大型收納盒，裡面是錄音用的麥克風和立架。

處理好設備後，打開先前那細長的盒子，陪伴自己多年的口琴被細緻的絨布包裹著，大和小心翼翼地將它取出。

金屬的琴身碰觸到嘴唇時很冰，稍微用手捂熱了一點大和再度重新開始，簡單的幾個音節試一試音調，最後他按下了錄音鍵。

那是經過雜音修整、透過專業麥克風和軟體所錄製的一段旋律。

一週後，太一收到了這個音源檔案，內心有些意外，最初以為那人真的聽了自己的話違背個性勉強錄了點什麼，工作間找到空檔去無人的角落點開後，才意識到這比自己原先想像的還好上一百倍。

郵件裡只有短短的一句：『説好的情人節禮物。』

真不愧是自己的戀人，將檔案設成了大和專屬的來電鈴聲，太一心滿意足。

點開錄音，對著手機收音輕聲説：「情人節快樂。」開心的笑著，一點也不害羞地説到：「謝謝你的禮物。」

最後：「我愛你。」

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這幾天太忙了，中間有幾次找到超短暫的空檔打開來寫沒幾句又要關掉，還忘記存檔，重新回去看整體都斷斷續續的，一直很不滿意可是一下子也不知道怎麼修，還一度忘記自己本來要寫什麼……
> 
> 催婚的大家要知道現在這種狀態根本寫不出正劇好嗎（反正也不是催我的婚是催太和的婚）（你滾）總之先來點葷菜給大家吃吃，剩下等我忙完再説。


End file.
